The Bella Diaries
by Jo-Jo Sinful
Summary: She's Annerexic? No. She's Dumb? No. She's Heartbroken? Yes. Bella Swan is the new girl at school and she has a lot of secrets and she doesn't care if they get out or not. Alice Brandon is a top dog full of regret that she keeps inside. Non-Cannon, AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

**The Bella Diaries**

**

* * *

**

**Just like a star across my sky**

**Just like an angel off the page**

**You have appeared to my life**

**Feel like I'll never be the same**

**~Corinne Bailey Rae "Like A Star"**

**

* * *

**

Ages:

Bella: 16 years old

Alice: 16 years old

Rosalie: 18 years old

Emmett: 18 years old

Jasper: 18 years old

Edward: 17 years old

Esme: 33 years old

Carlisle: 34 years old

Mrs. Brandon: 45 years old

Mrs. Masen: 47 years old

Renesmee: 2 years old

Cynthia: 2 years old

_

* * *

_

Month: August 2009

* * *

_Bella POV_

I was doomed. I was sitting at a table with my cousin Emmett and I'm pretty sure our high school career was almost over before it started. It was the first day of school and we had been doing fine until lunch. Emmett and I had picked a random table at the back of the cafeteria when four people came up to us with murderous looks on their faces. "Get up now. We don't have time for this." A blond girl said. Emmett looked at me and I looked at him. "Are you going to get up?" She yelled.

"That would be a no." Emmett said. "But you are welcome to join us, we don't care." The girl looked at Emmett with a purposeful look in her eye and put her hand on his face and began stroking is lightly.

"Please?" She crooned. "This is the table we've sat at since we were freshmen, can you please move." Emmett looked like he gave in a little and then grabbed her hand.

"I don't like being touched, and your petty flirting won't work with me, now can you please leave me and my cousin alone." He said flicking her hand away like it was trash. The two boys in the group glared.

"Don't touch her like that!" One with bronze hair said. "Get up and fight someone your own size!" I looked at them and sighed. Emmett stood up and crossed his arms. He was a good five inched taller than the one with the bronze hair and two inches taller than the boy with the blond hair.

"I'm sorry, but your not my size." Emmett said. I tugged on his shirt pulling him back down. "Whatever." He said sitting down in the chair. "As you were saying before?"

"She invited me to live in her house, but I don't want to be a bother." I whispered, knowing those kids were still there.

"But they are your family, and Charlie doesn't want you there." Emmett said, obviously not caring about the people standing there watching us. I looked at them and soon they started leaving. "Besides, Nessie needs a good home." He whispered.

"Don't call her that!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me and then I quieted down. "I don't want you to call her that, okay? That was his nickname for her." I whispered even more quiet. He smiled at me.

"Renesmee needs a new home." He finally whispered. "Plus, I'd love it if you lived with me." I looked at him and he smiled at me with the biggest smile. "Please?"

"Okay… I'll tell Charlie, since it's Friday, I'll move in like Sunday?" I asked. He nodded and pushed a tray of food towards me. "No Emmett, I'm not hungry."

"Eat now, you're never hungry anymore and you need to eat." He said. I sighed and took a bite of the pizza.

"Happy now?"

"Very." He said.

* * *

_Rosalie POV_

"I knew it!" I said. "No way that they're cousins." I said. Alice had slipped a cell phone under the table and we heard every word. "They have someone, probably a daughter named Renesmee and he wants her to live with him and his parents." I said.

"Wow Rosalie, I'm impressed, usually blonds are never this smart!" Edward said. I hit him on his chest.

"And she's anorexic." I said. Alice hummed and sighed a bit.

"She's pretty." She whispered.

"Okay little miss lesbian." Jasper said. "We get it, no need to go telling everybody." She hissed a bit.

"Don't get mad because I dropped your ass for a girl." Alice growled at him. I laughed, it was funny as hell when those two fought. Jasper glared at her. "Thought so dumb-ass, don't mess with me!"

"Okay pixie, stand down." Edward said. "We don't need any of this shit today." Edward mumbled. "And from the looks of things Alice, she likes the meat, not the fish." Edward said. Alice slapped him on his thigh. The bell rang and we got up leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

_Alice POV_

She was beautiful. Isabella Swan was a new girl and she wore everything covered up and she hang out with that big scary guy and according to Edward _"She likes the meat, not the fish." _God, I hated that prick. He's such a dumb-ass sometimes. I walked in English class today and sat down at my usual table, thinking Jasper's dumb-ass would sit next to me. I was surprised when Isabella sat next to me instead. "Is this seat taken?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's n-n-not." I stuttered out like a fucking idiot. She was much more beautiful up close.

"Sorry about the whole table thing, I would have moved, it's just my cousin Emmett, he has a temper and he doesn't like being told what to do." She said. I guess she's still sticking to that cousin story.

"Is that guy, really your cousin? Because you don't really look alike."

"Are cousins supposed to look alike?" She asked. I shrugged. She smiled at me. "He's my… he's like my boyfriend's cousin, but boyfriend…he um…"

"What moved away?" I asked.

"Something like that." She said. She looked at the board and then pretty much ignored me for the whole entire class until the bell rang. "Nice talking to you…?"

"Mary-Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice." I said.

"Nice talking to you, Alice." She said grabbing her backpack and leaving. I nodded and grabbed my backpack, heading off in the other direction that she went in.

* * *

_At the Brandon House_

I had just arrived home with everybody in my car when I heard a noise on the other side of our gate. We just had new people move in. _Could it be?_ I looked over and Isabella was running towards a small little girl who looked just like her. "Hey guys, look over the fence." I whispered. They all climbed up and looked up it and saw exactly what I saw. And heard exactly what I heard.

"_Momma!" _We heard the little girl explain loudly. She ran towards the big guy who was Isabella's 'cousin'. _"Uncle Emmy!" _She yelled loudly.

"Guess it is her cousin." Edward said. "And that's her daughter."

"Aw, that is so cute, she's a mommy and her daughter is so cute." Rosalie said. We all turned to look at her. "What?" She shrugged. "I like children and I'll never be able to have any." She said. We all looked back at Bella and sighed.

"Her child is cute, but that just means two things, A) She's a meat eater and B) she's a whore." Jasper said. I jumped down from the fence and punched Jasper in the stomach, making him fall in one of the bushed. Rosalie and Edward jumped down and helped him back up. "What it's true. She's a whore and not a smart one like Jessica and Lauren who always carry around a spare condom, no she's a dumb whore." Jasper said.

"You don't even know her Jasper. You're a man whore and you don't carry around birth control pills." I said. I walked to my door and looked around. "Cynthia!" I yelled. My little sister came down the stairs.

"Hi!" She said jumping in my arms. She was only two years old. Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward walked in behind me. "Eddy!"

"Hey squirt." He said.

"Rosie!"

"Cynthia, baby, you look gorgeous." Rosalie said. Cynthia ignored Jasper and hugged me around my neck.

"Where's mom Cynthia?" I asked her. She looked around and pointed upstairs.

"Play next door!" She yelled. I looked at her.

"What?"

"Play next door!" She yelled louder. "Play next door, play next door, play next door!" She repeated. I walked upstairs while she kept yelling that and went in my mom's office. "Mommy!"

"Hello my darling. Rosalie, Edward, you look nice today. Jasper… still preying on young girls I see?" My mother, like all of my family, hated Jasper.

"Hardy, Hardy, Har Mrs. Brandon, still as funny as ever I see." Jasper said.

"Mom what is she talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, the neighbors have a girl about Cynthia's age and she wanted to play with her, but the people who live their say only when her mom comes home." My mom said. She took off her glasses and ran her hands through her graying hair. "Darling, can you and your friends bring her over. I'm busy seeing how we'll pay the bills, oh yeah and your father just got laid off, again." I sighed and nodded.

"Come on Cynthia, let's go to the neighbors house." I said. I looked toward Rosalie and winked. "Now we can really see what's going on." I whispered to them. They nodded and we walked next door. The house was nice. Big and beautiful and made my house look like trash. We knocked on the door and waited.

The door creaked open slowly and a small head popped out. "Who are you?" The little girl yelled loudly.

"Renesmee, don't open the door." I heard Isabella's voice and the padding of feet running towards the door. Emmett and Isabella showed up behind her, Bella picking her up. "Hi, um… not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Isabella asked.

"Um… my mother said that Cynthia, my little sister has a play date with the neighbor kid that's about her age. Um… she's two going on three." She nodded and looked at Emmett.

"Esme does Nessie have a play date?" Emmett yelled. I could see Isabella wince at the word Nessie.

"Um… yes, with… Cynthia Brandon." A gorgeous woman with dark caramel colored hair said. She looked around twenty years old. And that wasn't it either. She was wearing low hip hugging jeans and a wife beater with no bra on. Jasper and Edward whistled in shock. "Oh is that the cutie-pie?" The women asked taking her from my arms. "She's so cute."

"Um… who are you?" Jasper asked in what would be a flirtatious voice. The women didn't seem to notice.

"How rude of me. I'm Esme Cullen, Emmett's Aunt and Bella's mother in law." I smiled and looked at her with a nod. "If you want, you can come, I just made lunch for the play date and now I'm making a dessert."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to be a bother." I said.

"Nonsense, I have more than enough for everybody, including Emmett, beside's my husband won't mind, he won't be home for another… oh two hours or so. And Bella doesn't have to be home in three, so it's okay." I smiled and was about to say no again, when Jasper and Edward pushed me out of the way of the door and into the house.

"Sorry Isabella." I whispered.

"Bella, just call me Bella." I said. "Look Renesmee, you have a friend." She said setting her 'daughter' down next to my sister. She and Emmett went over to a coffee table filled with papers and began looking at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Rosalie asked. Bella looked up.

"Filling out some paper work."

"On what?" Rosalie asked in her oh-so-innocent voice.

"Life insurance policies and such. I just want to make sure Renesmee has the best in case something bad happens." I sat down next to them and Rosalie sat next to me. Jasper and Edward came back in with bowls of soup (I'm pretty sure it was soup) and sat in chairs.

"Is Renesmee your daughter?" Jasper asked. Bella looked up and nodded.

"Yes, Renesmee is my daughter, is that a problem?" Bella had a murderous glance in her eye. Jasper chuckled.

"I was right, you are a dumb whore." Jasper said. Bella looked up and Emmett shot up in his seat. "What… smart whore's carry around condoms." Jasper was always one for speaking his mind. Bella stood up and walked upstairs.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled after her. "Get out!" He yelled. "All of you, before I throw you out." Emmett yelled. And he meant it.

* * *

_Bella POV_

I stood up and ran to 'my' room. I couldn't handle it. I wasn't a whore. I stood up and grabbed the picture of my 'boyfriend' and stared at the picture a little bit. Esme came in (She was the only one with a key) and sat on the bed. "Look Bella, I'm really sorry, I just thought you should make some friends. We've been here for months and you didn't even leave out of the house, which made Emmett not leave out of the house."

"Esme, they know she's my daughter." I said.

"Well, if I looked out the window and they went to the house next door, I'm sure I could politely ask them not to mention at school."

"Do you think they really won't mention it if you ask them not to?"

"It's going to get out eventually Bells."

"Well, it's not like I'm not proud of her. And if they ask me, I'm going to say she's my child." I told her. "And the guys were checking you out, it was more than kind of gross." She smiled.

"What can I say Bella, I'm not wearing a bra and I just happen to hot. I'm a MILF." She said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"Is it okay to come in now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we were just discussing Esme's status as a MILF." I said.

"Oh ew, Esme, way to ruin a man mentally." Emmett said as he entered the room and sat in one of the chairs. "But really, we need to finish with those life insurance papers, we have to get them to Uncle's attorney soon." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man, don't remind me." Esme said. "Did you tell Charlie you're moving in?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.

"He said whatever to get the diapers out of his f-ing house." I whispered.

"Well you'll have a much better home here. We called the moving trucks and they can only do tomorrow, so um… if I can ask, do you need any help packing?"

"I haven't official started unpacking yet. All the stuff is still in boxes, I've been in pajama's the whole time remember. I've only opened up one box and that of clothes for me and mostly Renesmee."

"When can I call her Nessie again?" Esme blurted out. I winced.

"To soon." I whispered. She sighed. "Who's watching the kids?" I asked.

"Shit!" Esme yelled standing up and running downstairs.

"Let's go downstairs." I said.

"Hold on." He said. He looked around. "You really like this room, don't you?"

"It's so… him. Like the room you designed for me is nice, but this room brings me closer." I said with a shrug. "But we really need to fill out those papers." I whispered. He nodded and I got up off the bed.

* * *

_Edward POV_

"Alice, can you really blame him? Sure he's a dickhead for saying it out loud and in front of her that extremely hot MILF." I said thinking about that ass and those-

"She was one hot MILF wasn't she?" Jasper said in the same dream like state I was thinking off. "And god those tits! What I would do to that woman."

"Psh, dream on. You have a better chance of getting a plastic dick put in your mouth than getting with her." Rosalie said. Usually Alice would laugh, but she was looking out the window.

"She didn't even look that old." I said. "I bet she has a beautiful ass without those jeans on and honestly she probably saw us coming over and took off the bra just so we could stare at those wonderful tits."

"It's like they were carved from stone!" Jasper said.

"Do you dickhead have a filter on your mouth, or does whatever you think come out?" Alice said.

"No filter that I no of. But then again, when you used to ride me, you used to like that I didn't have a filter." Jasper said. I laughed falling off the floor and Rosalie was to. Alice turned around.

"I was faking motor mouth, I've gotten better orgasms from my mom's dildo!"

"Alice that is so sick and wrong on so many levels."

"You better Emmett doesn't come over here and make your face look sick and wrong." Alice said.

"So your saying I'm pretty."

"Yes, that's why I went out with you, you looked like an fucking girl and PMS like one to. You were my practice before I hit the big leagues."

"Why you fucking bitch!" Jasper yelled.

"Want more asshole, we can keep going."

"Okay, before you go all Lorena Bobbitt on his ass, we got to go Jasper, my mom is getting all fucking crazy because she thinks I'm drinking again." Rosalie looked at me with her head cocked to the side.

"Have you ever stopped drinking?"

"No." I whispered shaking my head. Jasper and I stood up. "Adios, amigos, see you two bitches tomorrow." I said giving the peace sign and heading out the door. Jasper was right behind me. I got in my car and started it. "I don't know why you fucking mess with her. She has more shit on you than you do on her."

"How does she though?"

"Don't you remember, you were so pussy whipped you didn't notice her staring at Jenna's boobs and when I told you, you said that she was 'the best pussy ever'."

"Oh shit, I told her everything."

"Dude, how did you forget that?" I asked him. Seriously, they went out for like a year. He sighed.

"Because, I'm still thinking about how good she fucking felt and- oh my god, the MILF." Jasper said. I looked up and saw Esme walking up to my car, which was still in the drive way. She knocked on my glass. I rolled down the window.

"Hi boys, I was just wondering if you wouldn't tell the school about Renesmee. Bella's not ashamed or anything, it's just something she wants to tell people on her own, you know?" I nodded. "Thanks boys." She said and she walked away.

"Ah, fuck I need a cold shower."

* * *

_Alice POV_

"There is obviously something very different about this Bella girl and I have a great idea on how we can get more information." Rosalie said. I turned around on my bed and looked at her. "We can start a journal, about everything we know about her. Add to it, and by the end of the year, we'll have… 'The Bella Diaries'."

"Why are you so interested in Bella?"

"She's a mom who lives in an expensive ass house with a MILF who's apparently anorexic and from the way she was talking, maybe bulimic."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because you want to go out with her right? She may be a meat eater, but you can turn her to fish. You don't know."

"Fuck you." I whispered. She just looked at me. "There's like a two hundred page spiral notebook in my closet, the pink one." I whispered turning around on my bed. She walked to my closet and took out the notebook. She wrote in a girly script 'The Bella Diaries'. "So what do we right first?"

"Um… well what we know and what we think."

_**The Bella Diaries**_

_*Bella has a child (adorable! ~Rosalie)_

_*Bella doesn't eat a lot_

_*She lives with a MILF (who's deliciously sinful ~Alice)_

_*Her cousin is very protective of her (Hot ~Rosalie)_

_*And she's sensitive (We don't know that ~Alice)_

_*She's anorexic or bulimic (We think)_

_*She's a whore (according to Jasper)_

_*She's dumb (again, according to Jasper)_

"Girls?" I heard a voice said. I hid the book under the pillow as Esme came in. "I just wanted to ask you a question? Could you keep the whole Renesmee thing under wraps. Bella's not ashamed of Renesmee, she would just like to tell people under her own terms." Esme said with a smile. "If that's okay."

"Um… yeah, we weren't planning to tell anyways. Bye Esme." I said.

"Bye girls." She said closing the door.

"I'd seriously plan on turning to the fish if all lesbians looked like Esme."

"See this is why I turned, I get to look a beautiful fucking people and not feel weird at all." I said.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer: They're is some foul usage of language, viewer descretion is advised.**

**The Bella Diaries**

**

* * *

**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's to late for you and your white horse**

**To come around**

**~Taylor Swift "White Horse"**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

School went on the next day without incident, because I dragged Emmett to another table. Alice and I didn't talk at all, for I was afraid she would tell everybody about my kid. But that wasn't the case. I was at my locker posting a picture of me and Renesmee when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and screamed. I quickly turned around. "Um… hi?" I said. It was the blond kid, I think his name is Jasper.

"Hello." He said. I just stared at him for a long time. "I was wondering, knowing you, you have probably gotten asked this before, but I really think you should take my offer. I'll pay you two hundred dollars for a BJ." I looked at him and turned around closing my locker. I turned back to him and did what my 'boyfriend' taught me whenever I was asked (and he was right, I was asked before). I kicked him in his groin.

"I am not a hooker." I yelled at his crumbling form. I pushed him down on the floor and turned walking away. This however was not the case as a memory came flashing past me.

"_Bella, just kick me, I won't be mad at you I promise, but I'm not always going to be there to shove someone's face in a locker." He said._

"_I'm going to hurt you stupid!" I said with a smile._

"_I don't care, now just kick me." He said with a joking smile. I sighed and kicked him and he fell over. _

"_Oh my god!" I yelled going over him. He smiled at me and I looked at him horrified._

"_Thank god I was wearing a cup." He said. "You should have seen your face, you were so scared." I hit him on his shoulder._

"_That was not funny!" I yelled. "You could have been seriously hurt." He stood up, dusting the grass off of his shirt._

"_But I wasn't." He said._

"_I want to kill you!" I yelled jumping on him. The force pushed us down on the grass and he laughed and turned over pinning me on the ground._

"_You will never win." He said with a sly smirk. "You look so adorable, I could just kiss you." He said._

"_Why don't you?" I asked._

"_Well Mrs. Swan." He said leaning in to kiss me._

"_Nope, Mrs. Cullen to you sir." I said as he captured my lips in him._

"BELLA!" I heard a voice yell. My eyes snapped open and Emmett and Esme were standing in front of me. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and wiped the tears away from my face. "Bells did you have another… memory of him?" Emmett asked.

"When he was teaching me self defense." I whispered.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Jasper asked me to give him a BJ for a hundred dollars so I kicked him in his groin. Then the memory came." I whispered.

"Oh baby. Carlisle is home today, let me call him, Emmett get her to the car now."

* * *

_Alice POV_

"I think we have a new thing to add to the 'Bella Diaries'." Rosalie said. "She has panic attacks." The seen was horrible. One minute Bella kicked Jasper onto the ground and the next she was on the ground hyperventilating, crying, and screaming. I wanted to go to her, but Rosalie told me not to. Her exact words were _'If Emmett see's you, he's going to think you her'. _But I do want her. Even if she doesn't want me.

"Should we really be doing this?" I asked. "The whole Bella Diaries situation?"

"Well look at it like this, when we fill up the pages- and we will fill up all of the pages- we can look back on it and make a decision." Rosalie smiled at me. "Please she'll appreciate it when you get with her."

"She's straight." I said. She shrugged.

"You can turn her gay, I'm sure." There was no arguing with her now.

* * *

_Bella POV_

"Boo!" I said to my daughter on the floor. She giggled and smiled a bit. I put my hands over my eyes and took them off again. "Boo!" I said. She giggled again.

"Stop momma!" She yelled. She was almost three, she would in September, three days before my birthday.

"Now what is your momma doing?" Esme asked bending down to our level. She kissed Renesmee's forehead. "Bella Carlisle wants to give Renesmee a check-up before she goes off to day care tomorrow. You hear that Renesmee?" Esme said folding her legs and picking up Renesmee. I played with her hands.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's on a date, with this girl."

"FAIL!" I yelled. Renesmee and Esme laughed. "Major, FAIL!" I yelled again.

"Bella do not make fun of my nephews lack of sexual experience." She said trying not to laugh.

"FAIL!" I laughed again falling on the floor. Renesmee crawled on my belly. "Umph, Renesmee, get off momma, you're heavy."

"You're heavy!" She yelled at me. Something she got from her dad. Repeating crap that I said. It was messed up.

"No!" I said picking her up and placing her in Esme's lap. "Your heavy!" I said kissing her cheek. "You gonna give mommy a kiss?" I asked. She grabbed my face in her fat fingers and pushed my face to hers and kissed me. "I love you."

"Love you to momma." She said. I picked her up. I said. She nodded. We walked to the small room he converted into a small hospital (Yeah, they had _that_ type of money). I sat her on the small cot. "Grandpa!" She said.

"I thought I agreed I was not to be called Grandpa." He said. I covered Renesmee's ears.

"Well, we could always use Papa C, Daddy C, or Papa DILF." I said. He looked shocked. "Hey, just because Esme is a MILF doesn't mean she gets to take it all up. Emmett will never be a DILF, he's gay. I think he just hasn't found the right man to share that special moment." I said uncovering Renesmee's ear.

"He is not, he just has no sexual experience. He wants to save himself."

"Carlisle, may I ask, did Emmett's parents save themselves." He shook his head. "Did Esme save herself?" I asked. He again shook his head. "Did you save yourself?" He looked at me and hissed a little. I giggled. "I obviously didn't save myself. So why should Emmett, you buy the boy basically everything he needs, he has more information on condoms and birth control than I do." I said.

"Birth!" Renesmee yelled. I kissed her forehead and Carlisle did his job.

"Yes, Renesmee, birth like birthday!" I whispered to her. She smiled up at me. Carlisle told me to sit down because I was distracting him from his job. I sat there and my phone rang. Renee. "Hello?"

"Um… is this um… is this is Isabella?" A child like voice said.

"Yes, it's a shame you don't know your daughters own voice."

"Well… you ran away!" She accused.

"You didn't stop me!" I said back. I did not feel like having this conversation right now. I heard her sob over the phone.

"I want you home."

"No way." I said.

"It's not to late, you can still give her up! Live a normal life Bella."

* * *

_Alice POV_

"She's a fucking maniac Alice, even the meat has to be better than that." Jasper said. I looked at him with a scowl.

"Why the fuck do you come over here. I'm gay you dumb bastard." I said. "Get the fuck over it. She's better than the meat and she's better than your meat, so really, what's there to argue about?"

"Fuck you, you scrawny bitch."

"Go back to Texas you red neck hick!" I said.

"Lorena Bobbitt." Edward whispered to Rosalie. I glared at him.

"Shut up you pussy whipped whore, everybody knows that Alice would cut the balls not the dick." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Go look in the mirror you self conceited bitch." Edward said. "And everybody knows you do anything for Emmett's dick."

"Yeah Rose, we've seen you looking." Jasper said.

"Oh shut your face." Rosalie said. "I'm fucking bored. Let's do some more Bella Diaries. We need somebody on the inside to help us get information for us."

"I can't do it, the bitch hates me."

"Like everyone does, I can't do it. I'd jump Emmett's bones and have you seen Doctor DILF? I couldn't be around those two without stripping my clothes and fingering my pussy."

"Do you not have a filter on your mouth?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head.

"You say all the same cusswords, just not in the same notation. Seriously what's wrong with saying I'm gonna get Mr. Pinky out and dildo-"

"Oh my god, don't you dare finish that sentence." I said. "I am still much more innocent than you fuckers."

"That was such a dumb sentence." Edward said. He groaned. "I can try to do it? I don't know how close I can get because of Emmett, but I can try for Alice, since you want her, and your willing to do anything to turn her."

"You would really do that for me?" I asked. I was touched. He waved his hand in the air a little and reached in his pocket for his a cigarette.

"Let's get smashed tonight, we haven't done it in a while."

"We did it like the night before school started." I said.

"Like, two days ago." Edward said. "I need alcohol in my fucking system, or my lungs will rot." He said.

"Isn't it the other way around?"

"My body has immunity to that shit, it's when I don't have alcohol that I have issues." He said with a dismissive wave.

"I thought it was the kidney?" Jasper said.

"We don't fucking pay enough attention in class do we?" Rosalie asked.

"With our parents paying for the shit, we don't have to. Well accept Brandon." Jasper said. I hissed at him.

"I'm gonna pay a male hooker to shove his dick so far down your throat that it will come out of your ass!" I said.

* * *

_Bella POV _

"Do you want to go to the park baby?" I asked her. The conversation with my mom did not go well, to say the least. She threatened to call the police, but I told her I could do whatever I wanted because Charlie allowed me. She didn't want to get all the legal matters involved so I was good so far. Renesmee shook her head.

"Cy-Cy!" She yelled. I sighed and shook my head. "Cy-Cy!" She began to cry. I sighed and picked her up.

"My poor baby, I'll go over and see if Cy-Cy can play, if not, we'll go to the park." I told her. She felt her nod on my shoulders. No doubt she probably didn't know what I meant, but I like to think in some way she did. I walked next door and knocked on the door. A women, a bit taller than Alice with graying hair and a few wrinkles opened the door. She looked tired. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but Renesmee wants to play with Cynthia and she's crying and-"

"No, no, thank-you, that's all Cynthia's been jabbering about. I swear they have some sick connection of sorts. She's up in her sisters room, you can hang out up there if you won't." I nodded. "First door to the left." I nodded and walked up the stairs and into the first door to the left.

"I'm gonna pay a male hooker to shove his dick so far down your throat that it will come out of your ass!" I heard Alice's voice said as I opened the door. I gasped loudly and put Renesmee down on the carpet, covering her ears. I saw Cynthia sitting on a small bed.

"Do you always talk like that in front of your sister?" I asked. They all looked at me with confusion. "You know, cuss words?"

"Don't you cuss?" Edward said.

"I've only ever said MILF, DILF, and gay. Would you count those as cusswords?" They all shook their heads.

"Why do you care?" Jasper asked?

"I may be a sixteen year old parent, but I would like to teach my kid to have morals. So if I may, I'm going to stay in here to make sure you don't cuss in front of my child." I whispered.

"You know what, fu-"

"We won't cuss Bella." Alice said. "I promise." I nodded. "You don't have to stay, I'm sure you have better things to do." I shook my head. "I really don't… but I do still have crap to unpack. I'll see you later." I said taking my hands off of Renesmee's ears. "Love you baby. Momma's gonna go now. Give momma a kiss." She took her chubby hands and pushed my face towards her. "Muah!"

"Muah! Love you momma."

"I love you to baby, bye." I said. She waved and I closed the door and walked out of the house.

* * *

_Rosalie POV_

"Tater- tot, Cynthia, come over here." I said. "Alice." I whispered. "I have an idea on how we can get more information on her. We can ask tater-tot."

"No, Rosalie, that's wrong."

"Shut up! So, Renesmee how old are you?"

"Two." She said adorably holding up two fingers.

"Aw, that's so precious. You live with your mommy and Emmett?"

"And my grandma and my grandpa." She said. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"Who are your grandma and grandpa?"

"Esme and Carlisle!" She said. "He's a doctor! He fixes my boo boo's, see!" She said pointing to her hand, which was carefully wrapped in a large ace bandage.

"What happened?"

"I tripped. Momma says I'm clum, clum,-"

"Clumsy?"

"Yeah, like her."

"Where's your daddy Renesmee?"

"Up in the sky!" She said. "He's sitting in the clouds waiting for me and mommy and we're going to have a big house and pretty white dresses! And we'll dance around." She said twirling. Cynthia started twirling to.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." I whispered in her ear really quietly. "What is he like an airline piliot?"

"Maybe he lives like in the mountains or some shit, I don't know." Alice whispered so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Maybe he died?"

"No, no child is that happy if a parent died, trust me, I know, your forgetting Big Daddy Edward, I was two, when he died."

"Ah, yes. So he just lives far away then. And fuck, Esme is Double MILF, she has a grandchild." Jasper said. I smacked him for saying a cussword.

"Somehow that makes her double the hot." Edward said. "She looks so young."

"Maybe she had Bella when she was young?" Alice said.

"You don't really think so, do you?" Jasper asked.

"Their both hot." I whispered. They all nodded.

* * *

_Bella POV_

I had looked at a picture of me and him. It was on my fifteenth birthday.

"_Bella, if you don't get in the car now, I will personally have Vicky pick your scrawny ass up and shove you in this car."_

"_Swear word." I said. He smiled at me a little._

"_I sometimes forget how innocent you are." He said stepping closer to me. I stepped back. "Now get in the damn car."_

"_No!" I yelled._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, I don't trust you to drive!"_

"_I'm sixteen years old Bella, I can drive." He said. I scoffed._

"_I'm fifteen years old and I can drive a heck of lot better than you can!" I yelled. "Please don't make me get in the car."_

"_Please Bella, it's not far away."_

"_Who gave you your license?"_

"_Jenny." He said with a smirk waggling his eyebrows up and down. I hit his chest and he caught my hand dragging me to the car._

"_No! No, no let me go now." I said hitting his arm. He kept dragging me, throwing me in the car and locking me in. "I'm going to die today." I said. He got in and started the car. "If you kill me and by some slick chance you live, I'll haunt you everyday of your existence."_

"_I don't know, I may like that haunting. Oh and you have to wear a blindfold."_

"_Oh yeah, I'm going to die on my birthday." I said as he tied it around my eyes. Surprisingly, we made it without a scratch. He leaded me out and I tripped a few times. "If you didn't kill me with a car, you would blindfold me and then ditch me in what is probably the desert."_

"_Do you feel sand under your converse?" He asked in a smug tone of voice._

"_Shut up, when will we get where you want to go?" I asked. He sighed and picked me up. "Ah! Put me down you idiot." I yelled._

"_You were being all whiney, plus I travel faster this way." He said. "Plus I get a really nice few of your ass." I squirmed. "That's just making it better." He sang out loud. _

"_I hate you."_

"_No, you love me, otherwise you wouldn't demand to be called Mrs. Cullen during school."_

"_It's my right." I said, yelling into the air. He put me down and took off the blindfold. I stared right in his face. "I'm still alive." I said. He nodded._

"_Yeah, all your whiney bitching was annoying." He said kissing my forehead. "Look around." He said. I turned around and we were in a forest type area filled with paintings._

"_Please tell me these are not the secret paintings you've been working on forever." He shook his head and pointed in another direction. I turned and stopped, my breath caught in my throat._

_It was a black and white peace from the first time we… you know. I was in lingerie and my hair was much darker. I was sitting on a flower and he had his arms wrapped around me, himself on his knees. "You remember?" He asked. I turned around in his arms and kissed him._

"_I love you!" He whispered._

"_I love you too." He took out a camera and smashed our faces together and clicked._

* * *

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

**The Bella Diaries**

**

* * *

**

**Please don't leave me**

**Please don't leave me**

**I always say how I don't need you**

**But it's always gonna come right back to this**

**Please don't leave me**

**~Pink "Please Don't Leave Me"**

**

* * *

**

_Alice POV_

I was dropping Jasper off at his house and he was explaining to me why I should give up on the whole Bella situation. "Listen please. She's not worth it. She doesn't even know you exist. Well she knows you exist, but you get my point. Beside's, Cy-Cy's older sister, you're a shadow in her day. Plus she has a kid, so you know that she likes guys. She so out of your league, even a person with glasses can't see that far." He said.

"Jasper… there is just something about her. It's like she was meant just for me. I would do anything for her if she asked me."

"You would give up the booze?" He asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Hell yes."

"You would give up the drugs, the partying, settling down at 16 for a girl who has a kid and whole lot of messed up problems." He said looking at me. "And you have a whole lot of messed up problems. So I think you should just shut the fuck up and date a girl, or a slut, or a guy."

"Fuck off Jasper. I may not have a chance with her, but what if I just want to have a friend who doesn't cuss, doesn't drink, has morals. I was a nice innocent girl before I met you." I said. "If she's not going to be my girlfriend, she's going to be my friend. Case fucking closed."

"Now, I'm re-opening it again, you really think she wants to go out with you? The girl who popped so much ecstasy one night she woke up in orgy of boys, girls, and one transvestite. Or should we talk about the girl who was in rehab at age thirteen, Drew Barrymore style? Or how you almost drank yourself into submission. Or should we go into the crimes, from the petty ones, to the big crimes."

"Why are you bringing all this shit up?" I asked stopping the car in front of his.

"You want to be friends with an angel who doesn't even say the world hell. You are basically from hell; it'll be fun to see." He said getting out of the car. I sped off before he could get his backpack and threw it out of the window on my way back home. "Tater-Tot", as we crowned Renesmee, fell asleep in my sister's lap in the cutest way. We took this time to go over the Bella Diaries. We added:

_*Boyfriend lives in the mountains_

_*Esme and Dr. Cullen are her parents_

_*She has panic attack_

We think we did well so far. Beside's all the crap, she still seems like an angel at heart, which is more than I can say for myself. I pulled up to my house and parked the car and when I got out I saw Bella sitting on my porch. "Hello Bella, what's up?"

"You left my child alone, upstairs?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"She wasn't alone. My mom was here and so was like three maids." I said. She scoffed. "What?"

"Renesmee is not allowed to be alone; I knew I shouldn't have brought her over here. She got in a car accident when she one year old, her brain is not wired the same way as other people's brain. She… she… just forget it. Tell your mom if she wants Renesmee to come over, than she better have someone watching them at all times." She said before standing up and walking out of my driveway.

"I guess that's just one more thing to add to the Bella Diaries." I whispered going into my house. My mother was sitting on the couch with a paper in her hands and smile on her face.

"They're angels. Every last one of them are beautiful angels. Mrs. Cullen- I'm sorry- Esme gave you a part time job." She said. "Mr. Cullen… I mean Dr. Cullen gave me a job to. He works as a doctor and he wants me to be his secretary. You'll help Mrs. Cullen with her stylist job. And it pays so much." She said. "Even you get a good amount of money. But you're grounded." She said.

"What?"

"Bella told me about Renesmee. Even if she hadn't told you, they're two, two year olds in a room alone with only me and three maids. I would've thought you were smarter than that." I sighed and sat next to her.

"Mom, what exactly is wrong with Renesmee?"

"Bella doesn't know exactly, but she says Renesmee doesn't have the same since of danger as every other little kid and she must repetitively teach her right from wrong. Like not to talk to strangers. We told Cynthia once and well, she stills see's Jasper as a stranger. She said that it took her twenty three times to get that through to Renesmee."

"Are you sure she's not overreacting, she's only two years old." I said. "Well she's two going on three."

"You're still grounded. You can only go to work, school, and then home." She said. "I have to go look in my closet for the perfect work clothes and you should go to Mrs. Cullen's house, she says she has a specific uniform for you." I sighed. "And grab your backpack. She says she has a lot of information for you." I grabbed my backpack from the corner and walked out of my house.

I knocked on their door and I heard footsteps running and Bella's voice. "Renesmee, don't answer the door!" But it was too late as the door already opened. She picked up Renesmee. "Oh, Esme was expecting you."

"Why don't you call your mom, mom?"

"I call her Esme because she's not my mom." Bella said picking up Renesmee. She walked upstairs while Renesmee yelled.

"Please, she's my friend! I want to play!" She yelled. She let out a piercing scream. "I… want… to… play!" She yelled.

"Nessie please stop crying, she's working. You can play upstairs." She winced at Nessie, but Renesmee stopped crying.

"Okay." She whispered. Esme came out of the kitchen, dressed in a sun dress and jeans (I just want to note that she still was without a bra).

"Hello there Mary-Alice. I'm basically a stylist for the stars. Here's how I work, the stylist fly in from Seattle and drive here, I pick out clothes, hair and make-up, they bring them back home with my instructions, they look great, I get money, they get the credit, and the designers are happy. You get it."

"It seems so simple."

"That it is. Now I need you to keep track of papers. Meaning when the stars come here, you must dress properly, appropriately, and you must take track of everything I say. You can write fast yes?" I nodded. "Good, something tells me you'll be a fast learner. Now we have to get you dressed, a star is coming over today. Megan… Fox, is that her name? I don't know, but she looked smoking in the promo's for Jennifer's Body." (Awesome Movie That I want to see)

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Megan Fox, looking hot, Jennifer's Body, rings a bell?" She asked. "I'm only 32, I'm still young." She said.

"No, um, it's not that. Though I didn't think you were 32, but you kind of sounded… never mind."

"Okay then, follow me." I followed her all the way into the attic. It had clothes of all different shapes and sizes. "There are rules; you are not to ask anybody about their personal lives. You are to copy and that's it. At then end, give them the paper, they thank you, and if you're lucky, they'll give you a nice tip." She handed me a light powder pink turtle neck sweater and black skirt. "Your heels will do fine." The door bell rang and I actually heard the tune.

"Silent night?"

"It helps Bella go to sleep when people like stars come over at night." She explained. Her cell phone rang. "Hello… late? Bye how much. I'll have a person come pick her up. I'll do it personally. Okay, bye-bye." She said. "Look Alice, I have to go pick up Megan, so I'll be back, change into this and you could hang out with Bella or something." I nodded and walked out. She grabbed the keys and left and I went in a bathroom (which took me three minutes to find) and changed. I decided I would hang out with Bella. I walked in and looked around all the rooms until I found one that was a chocolate brown and red with bright blue bed set, and a pink circle on one wall. It was such a mix-matched room.

I looked around, this room was certainly interesting. They had painting of Bella in lingerie, of Renesmee sitting on a flower with a puppy, of Bella and Renesmee and of a guy. _So this must be her boyfriend. _I looked around the room seeing if I could get anymore stuff around the room. "What the heck are you doing in here?" I turned around. Three words. Angry, Bella, Hot.

"I'm sorry; I was looking for your room." I whispered.

"And you ended up all the way over there? Not likely. Get out!" She yelled.

"Is this your boyfriend's room? Because it's a twin bed and it doesn't seem your style. Though the paintings are nice, though. You could probably be a model if you posed like that all the time." She growled at me, she actually fucking growled at me.

"You want to know what my style is. It's when people don't go in other people's room and talk about people like they know them. I need you to get out and stay out!" She yelled. I had never seen her so angry, but then again, this was only like my third or fourth day seeing her.

"Sorry." I said running off down the stairs. I heard the slamming of a door and assumed it was Bella.

* * *

_Bella POV_

After that one incident with the room, I did everything to avoid Alice. In English class I moved in a seat next to a guy named Michael, but went by Mike and preferred it if I called him Mike. I called him Michael. In turn he called me Isabella. Emmett brought Renesmee over to their house for play dates and such. If Alice came over for 'work' I would lock myself in my room with Renesmee until Esme said it was safe to come out now. It had been a month since I'd seen her.

"Now Isabella, I know how hard it is to be a teen mother, especially with a two year old, but this is just unacceptable." Renesmee's teacher said. I sighed. Renesmee was in trouble, again. "Now she just gets up and opens the door without asking. She talks to strangers on the street. She followed a girl almost into the woods one time." I sighed and looked around. Renesmee was taking a nap.

"Look, I know that's its a little peculiar. But she's two years old. If you wanted someone who was responsible, you should teach high school." I said to her.

"And have students, like you who talk back, no thank-you." She mumbled under her breath. "What I mean is…"

"No, I get it." I said. "But, I'm not speaking to you as a child, or a teenager, or somebody from high school. I'm a mother, and I have a right to say what I want to say about my child and her teacher. You will respect me." I said. She nodded.

"I just think that an adult should…"

"I am the adult in this situation!" I yelled. "She is my child, not some adults, she is my flesh and blood, and she came out of me. You will not tell me that an adult needs to talk to you about my child. Now are you going to sit and have this conversation like adults or should I talk to the principal?"

"Mrs. Swan there is no need to go to the principal." She said standing up.

"Then there is no need for a legal adult. I've been doing well with her so far."

"But Mrs. Swan, you've had help all through her life. You are not capable of being responsible for a child on your own." I couldn't believe I was having this argument.

"I took care of a child on my own, for a year, before I moved here. Okay? I had two jobs, supporting myself and Renesmee, without money or anything. I'm more of an adult than will know, okay!" I yelled.

"Do not talk to me that way Mrs. Swan, I am a grown woman."

"No, you are a whore who had an affair with my father, so drop the panties, Mrs.… Scott is it?" I looked at her and she had a cold pale look on her face. "I'm here to pick Bella and Renesmee up. Esme's with some band called… I don't know and I don't care." I looked up and saw Alice.

"Have a good day Alice?" She asked.

"I've been having great days since you gained all that weight and my father dropped your ass on our porch." She whispered. "Let's go Bella." She whispered. I went over to Renesmee and picked her up; she was still sleeping horribly hard. I walked over to her. "She's pretty heavy; don't you have a stroller for her?" She asked me.

"No, she doesn't like strollers. She… finds them stupid." I said.

"Do you find them stupid?"

"No, but she doesn't like being… isolated." I explained.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry for going in the room, it was just really interesting to me, and I should have never gone in though. My imagination got the best of me."

"Whatever Alice." I said.

"No, please listen to me. I think we started off on the wrong foot. The whole Emmett thing, the room thing, and the baby thing. I would like to start over."

"Well… Esme said I should make some friends." I whispered.

"I'm Mary-Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice. I work for Esme Cullen as her assistant." She said extending her hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I got by Bella. I'm a single mother of one and live with Esme and Carlisle Cullen." I said shaking it.

"You don't dress like you have the finer things in life." She said as we walked through all of the hallways. I shrugged.

"I have a daughter, I don't think about my looks much." I said.

"You should, you already get looks from people." I shrugged.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't want a _boyfriend_. Sure I could have one. I could Jasper, Edward even. But, I like girls." She said. _She likes girls. OH! _

"Oh." I whispered. She nodded.

"But, I want to give you a makeover."

"I don't a want a make-over."

"A clothing make-over silly. Your already a very beautiful person without the make-up." She said. I shrugged again. "I'm taking you shopping tomorrow after school." She said after a little while. "We'll go to Seattle, just me and you, girls weekend." She said. I looked down a little. "We can bring Renesmee, and I'll bring Cynthia. How about it?" She asked.

"I don't know?"

"Please, Bella, please!"

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

_Alice POV (I'm now making dates. August 21, 2009. Friday)_

"I have a date with Bella tomorrow!" I said in my room with my three asshole friends. Jasper snorted, Edward shook his head as he took out a cigarette, and Rosalie laughed. "Well not exactly a date, but close enough."

"Aren't you grounded?"

"I asked my mom and she said that I'm allowed to go if that means the friend will fill up the spot Jasper is holding." I said with a laugh. Edward blew smoke out.

"Does she know you go the other way?" Edward asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Play for the other team, eat pussy, dyke, butch, queer, carpet muncher, muff diver… Shall I go on?"

"No, you shouldn't and yes, she knows." I said taking his cigarette out of his mouth and smoking it myself.

"Then tonight we should get smashed in celebration." Edward said.

"You haven't been drunk in a while." I said.

"Elizabeth is choking me with all this 'I just want my baby to live' bullshit. I need a drink." He said.

"Okay, let's go to the club."

* * *

_Bella POV _

"I'm a little teapot short and stout, this is my handle this is my spout, when I get all steamed up hear me shout…" I sang. "Just tip me over and pour me out!" Renesmee yelled. I grabbed her. "Momma!"

"But I love you and your just so cute." I said. I started tickling her. "And your ticklish." "Momma!" She laughed out. "Stop please!" She yelled. I stopped and picked her up sitting her on my lap.

"You want to go shopping with me and Alice and Cynthia. We can buy you some new clothes and toys."

"Momma can we visit daddy?"

"He's in Phoenix baby, we can visit him in like a month." I said.

"Yay!" She whispered in her extra baby voice. I kissed cheek. "Grandpa!" She yelled. Carlisle walked through the door. She got out of my arms and ran over to Carlisle. (Well like fast-running-trip-walking). He picked her up.

"Hi Renesmee. Hello Bella."

"How was your day at work Carlisle?" I asked.

"Three car accidents, two kids falling out of trees, and a young boy named Chester swallowed a Indian coin because he was cleaning it."

"Tough day." I said.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Papa Carlisle! Present!"

"I told you she would start getting used to you getting her stuff." He put her down on the chair. "Aw, are you getting old."

"Shut up!" He said. He reached in his pocket. "Here is a charm that your supposed to add to your bracelets, go show it to your momma." She ran towards me.

"A butterfly, way to show your feminine side Carlisle."

"Yeah, and now I need a beer."

"And a manly shower with your vanilla honey shampoo."

"Screw you Bella!"

"Love you too Carlisle." I said. "Let's go put this on your bracelet." I said. She nodded and we walked upstairs. She had two charms on there already. But this was her sixteenth charm bracelet. Each cost over a thousand dollars. She was only two. Get the picture. She was spoiled as hell by Carlisle and Esme. I put the charm on the charm bracelet and put it on her. She smiled brightly and yawned. "You just had a nap at school." I said. She laughed.

"But I'm tired." She said with another yawn. I sighed and put her in her crib. She fell asleep instantly. This annoyed me for some reason. She just had a nap, she should be hyper out of control. But she's not, fortunately. I looked around the room and saw a small photo. Damn these uncontrollably memory flash backs.

"_Bella what's wrong." I shook my head. He knew something was wrong. I was shaking. "Don't lie to me Bella, you are shaking." He said._

"_I'm going to ruin your life. You shouldn't be with me."_

"_Bella, you are only like… thirteen years old, how are you going to ruin my life. I'm only fourteen. And you can't ruin my life because I'm rich, money can buy everything." He said in a joking tone. "No seriously, Bella we've been dating since I was twelve, what's wrong?"_

"_I told you, I'm going to ruin your life." I said, a sob going through my body. He grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me and he kissed my hair._

"_Shhh, just calm down. Tell me what's wrong. And start from the beginning."_

"_Remember three months ago, and two months ago, and a few days ago." I said. He nodded with a smile on his face._

"_Good times, good times." He whispered._

"_Remembers time number two, and number five, number thirteen, and number fourteen." I said. He again nodded._

"_Still good times." He said again._

"_All without a condom." He stiffened. _

"_Bella?"_

"_I'm pregnant." I whispered. "I'm pregnant and I'm going to ruin your life and your going to hate me and leave me alone with a kid or your going to make me get an abortion and-" He covered my mouth._

"_No more talking." He whispered. "You are no longer allowed to talk." He said getting up off of his bed. He went to his drawer and pulled out duck tape and put it over my mouth. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, grabbing my hands. I screamed. "Stop screaming." He yelled. He walked me into the kitchen in front of Esme and sat me on a chair. He still had my hands. _

"_Hi… what are you doing with Bella?" She asked him with a concerned look in her eye. He sighed and ripped it off of me._

"_OW!" I yelled. He let go of my hands and I started hitting him. "Are you crazy?" I yelled. He grabbed my hands again._

"_Stop fucking hitting me!" He yelled._

"_Language Cullen." Esme said. "Now what is going on?"_

"_She's… she's…" "Please don't tell." I whispered. He let go of my hands._

"_Esme she's pregnant." I started hitting him again._

"_You weren't supposed to tell, I should have never told you!" I yelled. My hit did not faze him._

"_She's… she's what?"_

"_She's pregnant!" He yelled. "She's fucking pregnant and she's saying stupid ass stuff." He said. I slapped him in his face. That fazed him. He growled a little and I retracted my hand slowly._

"_Okay, this is how it's going to work. I want Bella to go to your room. I want to have to have a talk. And that means with your father too."_

"_Bella we understand how this whole thing works." Esme said._

"_But your only thirteen years old, how could you be so stupid?" Carlisle yelled. I sat next to him. He had his head down and I when he moved his hair from out of his face, he was crying. I shrugged._

"_Because I love him." I whispered._

"_You don't know what love is Bella!" Carlisle yelled at me. I didn't want to cry._

"_Oh my god, she's just a little girl. She's years younger than I was. I thought you would look at what happened to me and save yourselves!" Esme yelled. I had never seen her this angry. The tears came down._

"_Can you step yelling at her?" He asked, his voice cracking a little from the crying. "Please." He whispered._

"_Oh shut up!" Carlisle yelled at him. "Just shut the hell up!" Carlisle yelled. "You don't get to ask anything." I put my head down. "You are to damn young to have a child. What are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know." I whispered._

"_Ugh, these children are giving me a headache." Esme yelled. "Does your mom and dad know." "Phil and Renee? Please don't tell her. She'll make me get an abortion." His head snapped up and looked in my direction._

"_You are not getting an abortion." He said._

"_You are not her parent, this is up to Phil and Renee of what to do with her!" Esme yelled. "But I know what to do with you. Grounded, for a year. Your switching schools. An all boys school. You will go to school and then come home. No stops anywhere. You will no longer see Bella anymore."_

"_No!" He yelled. "You can not control me seeing Bella."_

"_We'll sure as hell try!" Carlisle yelled. He sighed loudly, but I could tell that he was still angry. "I'll give you ten minutes to say goodbye to Bella forever. If you try to runaway, I will catch you, if you try anything funny, I will catch you. I will watch you and make sure you are doing things right." He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked out on the porch and he was crying. I had never seen him cry._

"_Your crying." He whispered._

"_They're trying to force us apart. And you're having my baby." He whispered. "Are you positive?"_

"_I went to the doctor and they confirmed it. I'm three months pregnant." I whispered. He dropped down on his knee's in front of me and I gasped. He pushed my shirt up and rubbed my stomach very carefully before kissing it._

"_Hi baby." He whispered. "I'm your daddy."_

"_What do you want it to be, a girl or a boy."_

"_A girl, so it can get your good looks."_

"_Well I want a boy." I whispered. "But a girl would be nice." I said. He kissed my stomach again before standing up with a smile._

"_I don't care what they say, I'll be there for you and the baby. They can't stop me." He whispered._

"_I shouldn't have told you."_

"_What were you going to do if you didn't?"_

"_I would have… probably gotten the abortion if Renee asked me to do it." I whispered. "Or move away and have the baby and give it up for adoption." I whispered. His eyes hardened._

"_You will never, ever, say that again! Okay?" He whispered dangerously. "Do you understand me?" I nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest and I sobbed a little. "Oh it's okay Bella." He whispered. He rested his head in my hair. "I hope she gets your hair."_

"_You don't know if it's a her yet."_

"_I hope it gets your hair." He whispered. "Because you have wonderful hair." _

"_FIVE MINUTES!" Esme yelled. He looked down at me. _

"_You were my best." He whispered._

"_I was your first, and second, and third, and all the numbers after that."_

"_You keep count."_

"_After a mind blowing orgasm the third time I started keeping count just in case I should tell you if you need to do something like you did the fourth time."_

"_But you never did."_

"_That tells you something doesn't it."_

"_You know to much to be thirteen."_

"_You know to much to be fourteen." I whispered to him. He leaned down to me and captured my lips. This wasn't a goodbye kiss like Esme or Carlisle wanted it to be, it was more of a passionate, hot kiss that I would return to. Like, in a little while, we would do this again, don't worry._

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter made me cry for a few short emotional seconds. I should have known it was going to happen. When I graduated eighth grade I cried. Graduating JUNIOR HIGH, not even high school, but JUNIOR HIGH. Oh and anybody who can guess who this mysterious he is, will get a personal memory from Bella. Read and Review. Longest Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

**The Bella Diaries**

* * *

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa, Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**

**Your Papa, Paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**

**Papa, Paparazzi**

**~Lady Ga-Ga "Paparazzi"**

* * *

_Bella POV (August 22, 2009)_

"Okay so I think this three quarter length blue shirt, leave the buttons opened, so low hip hugging jeans, and some blue heels. It give you this tomboyish look, but you still look hot and sexy." Alice said to me. We were in some store I had never heard before. Renesmee was in a small stroller that Alice insisted we used because Cynthia no longer liked that one.

"Isn't that a little… provocative?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Weren't you provocative with your boyfriend?" She asked. I shook my head and laughed loudly.

"God no. I met him when I was eleven and he was twelve, had her at fourteen-"

"So your turning seventeen and you lost your virginity at thirteen. Dang Bella, even I didn't lose my virginity at thirteen. Fourteen, however, was a crazy year." She said with a small smile.

"Momma, I want candy." She said.

"You just ate two pieces of chocolate, Renesmee, you don't need anymore candy." She started sniffling. "If you cry, we can go home."

"No!" She said. "I'll be good." She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know you will baby." I said.

"So Bella, have you ever been with a girl?" She asked making small talk. Bella blushed a little and shook her head.

"Never even thought about it." She whispered. "It's not something I saw a lot in Phoenix. What is it like being with a girl."

"It's like… okay so you can share clothes with her and she'll always tell you what looks good for you because she has the opinions of a guy, but she's still a girl so if you look ugly, she'll tell you and she's much softer and sweeter and nicer. And they understand you and what your going through. Not to mention, being with a girl is the only way to insure that you will get an orgasm." She said. I choked a little. "Sorry." She whispered to me.

"Oh… no… it's okay, I asked. I should have expected some… weirdness. I mean it's something everybody wants to know." She asked.

"So you've never even thought about kissing a girl?"

"No." I whispered. "Never. Not once." I said a little bit loudly. "Now what about this? A nice sundress." I said picking it up. She smiled and shook her head.

"A few inches shorter and it would be perfect."

"It would be a cocktail dress." I said.

"I'm glad you know what I'm going for." She whispered.

"So what's the deal with you and Jasper?" I asked. During the no talking stint I noticed a lot of thing. One was the Jasper hovered around her like a freaking a be hovers around flowers and that he was always staring- no glaring- at her whenever she tried to talk to me (and she tried).

"Oh, Jasper. I dated him for about a year or so. Before I realized I liked girls. To say he was heart broken was an understatement. He still wants to get with me because he thinks he has some type of magical switching thing in his… area (she whispered this before looking at the children and seeing they were both asleep) and if I had him again, I would go back to guys, mostly him."

"High hopes for a boy that looks girly." I whispered.

"That's what I said." She whispered. "You know, if someone asked you if you had a kid, would you tell them?"

"Yes, yes I would tell them. I don't really care that I have a kid. I'm proud of her. You can ask me anything and I would tell you. Like I said, I may be a sixteen year old mother but I have morals that I grew up with and want to stick with. One of them was to be honest. Fortunately, my mother never asked me to many questions and Esme and Carlisle just let us be."

"Ah… wait, so Esme and Carlisle are your boyfriends parents?"

"Um… yeah, they are." I said.

"And I can ask you anything and you would tell me?"

"Yep." I answered.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pure white."

"A real color."

"Brown." I said. She nodded.

"Um… what do you want to major in college?"

"That's funny, I've never been asked that question. But I already know. English Composition/ Creative writing. It's just something I dabble around with."

"Do you get panic attacks often?" I stared at her. "Rosalie used to get panic attacks a lot. We know the signs."

"Not as often as I used to." I whispered grabbing the small stroller Renesmee sat in and pushing it out of the store.

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asked.

* * *

_Alice POV_

I couldn't believe it was this easy to get information out of Bella. Just ask and she'd tell. She was a simple girl, as I was learning. Even her child was simple. Everything about her life was simple. On the surface. I knew this from the Bella diaries, which twenty pages had been filled with. What ifs and small things Renesmee did that we noted she did too, there voices and things Renesmee told us that she wasn't supposed too.

I had asked her a question and she froze. "My boyfriend… is buried in Phoenix, Arizona. He died about a year or two ago." She whispered continuing to move.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I just thought… You said that he moved away from here and Renesmee said he lived in the sky, so we just sort of assumed he lived in the mountains or something like that." "No, it's okay, it's something I don't really talk about. I was fifteen years old and we just got in a really big argument with his parents-"

"Bella, you don't have to tell me." _Though I really want to know. _

"No, I want to tell you. I've never told anyone, not even Esme or Emmett and most definitely not Carlisle. I think I should tell. Anyways we got in a really big argument and he sucks at driving. I mean, he really sucked at driving. I taught him how to drive and I'm a year younger than he would be. So he was really angry and we were leaving and I was telling him to slow down because we were in my truck and it couldn't go past 60 and he was pushing it and Renesmee was in my arms because we just left so quickly, I didn't get her car seat. So he was driving and he was angry and cussing and I was shushing Renesmee and then the brakes kind of… blew out or something and he couldn't control the car. He ran three red lights before he told us that he loved us and covered our bodies with his and an 18 wheeler hit us dead on."

"That's how Renesmee got in the car accident." I whispered.

"Yeah, doctors predict she'll be a happy child, but she's only going to get progressively worse with the listening as she grows and she might have ADHD. But she'll be happy."

"Okay, well what about the whole Nessie deal? I see you wince when people call her that." She kind of smirked.

"I hate that nickname dearly. It's the Loch Ness Monster but when I offered to create a name, he said that he would come up with a nickname. Nessie was the nickname he came up with. Since it's his nickname I don't like to say it."

"Honestly Bella, you could've bee the virgin Mary the way she looks like you and only you." I said. She smiled.

"Nope, when she grows older she's going to start looking more like him. See her roots are starting to get lighter to the point where they are blond and her eyes, the brown, if you look closely she has specks of blue and green in them. Like him. I am fairly certain when she's my age she will look a lot more like him."

"Okay, well… let's go get some lunch. Um… where do you want to go."

"Olive Garden?"

"How about TGI: Fridays. I just love their pasta." I said. She nodded and we rolled the stroller through the mall and to TGI: Fridays.

* * *

_Edward POV_

"You are seriously freaking me out man." I said. "I wanted to get drunk and you went all 'I know a place' and now we're in Seattle following your ex-girlfriend and the new chick." I complained. Jasper was a fucking asshole.

"Look, I just want to see if she's treating her right."

"She doesn't want you." I whispered.

"She just hasn't gotten back on the dick yet, my man." I growled and punched him in the shoulder really hard. "Ow!" "That's like my little sister man." I said getting up. I looked around the food court and saw a bar. I walked over. A lady bar-tender, perfect. "Excuse me miss, can I have a beer?" I asked.

"Um… I…ID." She said in a cute country accent.

"You have the cutest accent and stutter." I said. Beer in hand. "Thank-you doll." I said taking a sip. I walked out of the bar.

"They went inside TGI: Fridays." Jasper said. I looked at him.

"I… don't… give… a… flying… FUCK!" I yelled. I walked outside.

"Where are you going?" He yelled flying after me.

"Home, a bar, to Jessica's house!" I said getting in my car and starting it.

"But my stuff is in there!" He yelled trying to get in. I locked the doors.

"Fuck off." I said speeding off.

* * *

_Alice POV_

"My first girlfriend was actually a girl who was not a lesbian. It was Jessica Stanley. Now she's changed a lot, but she used to want to be very popular, so she went out with me. I only figured out she was not a lesbian, because she told me when Mike asked her out." I said. She looked confused.

"Whose Mike? Oh… Michael." She said. I nodded.

"Alice I'm hungry." My sister said.

"Your food is right in front of you."

"Oh." She said. I looked towards Bella. Renesmee just woke up and she picked her up and starting patting her back. It was really a sight to watch. She was really a great mother.

"Oh baby, you hungry." Renesmee nodded slowly. "Don't mind her, when she wakes up she's very quiet because she's still sleepy." She sat Renesmee on her lap and fed her a little food. "So, there was the first one. Who was your last girlfriend?"

"Some girl named Mel, she was very beautiful, but also very much into drugs. I broke up with her." I said. Cynthia looked at me.

"Hold!"

"No your too big." I told her.

"Hold!" She cried. Bella sat Renesmee in her seat and picked up Cynthia and put her on her lap. Renesmee didn't even flinch. Usually children were supposed to be jealous, but Renesmee just sat there eating.

"That's better Cynthia?" She asked. Cynthia nodded. "You hungry."

"Yes!" Bella grabbed the plate and started feeding Cynthia.

"Renesmee, you okay?" Renesmee nodded a little. "See you were just hungry." Bella said bumping her knee up and down.

"You are just amazing with kids." "Three years of practice, you learn something." She said with a heart breaking smile. My phone rang and I picked it up, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_I need you to drop me off at my house." _Jasper said.

"Um… why? Where are you?" I asked.

"_The mall… I was kind of following you to make sure she wouldn't do anything… suspicious." _I scoffed.

"Meet me outside in the parking lot by my car." I said harshly. I hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, Jasper is at the mall and he doesn't have a ride back home. Can he ride with us." I was sincerely hoping she would so no.

"Sure." She said with a smile. She put Cynthia back her stroller and sat Renesmee in the other and sat up and began walking out. I paid and did the same with Cynthia. When we got to my car (More like my mothers van) and Jasper was standing there.

"Hello Bella?" He said with a smug smile. She just got in the car. "Sorry to ruin your date." Bella didn't even flinch at the word. She just turned around and grabbed Cynthia.

"Isn't it funny that she just so happened to break up with you for a girl and then you call this a date, and you just so happened to be here for this 'date'. You were probably spying on us. Don't worry, my boyfriend did it once when I broke up with him. I don't blame you, but that's more than kind of creepy." She said strapping Cynthia in. She quickly got in the back herself and shut the door. Jasper stood there with his mouth open wide. Bella reached through the window and closed it. "It's rude to stare with your mouth open." She said. I laughed and got in the drivers seat. Jasper got in the passenger.

* * *

_Edward POV_

"You left him in the mall parking lot with Alice and Bella on their date. Are you crazy!" Rosalie hit my arm.

"Ah! What the fuck, it's not even a real date, Bella likes guys."

"She can change that."

"She couldn't even fucking change Stanley back in her whore days." I said. Rosalie slapped my head. "Bitch, stop doing that." I said.

"Anyways, beside's that, you have to make nice with Emmett."

"First, I was supposed to make nice with Bella and she wouldn't even look at me, now I'm supposed to make nice with that hulking piece of crappy fucking junk! Hell-o Mrs. Cullen." I said as her door opened. She smiled at us.

"Hi kids, and you can call me Esme."

"Esme, we were wondering if Emmett was here, we would like to hang out with him." Rosalie said. She did her breathtaking 'Bedazzled Smile'. Esme didn't seem impressed, but she smiled anyways.

"Emmett is at football practice." She smiled. "It just started if I'm correct."

"Thank-you Mrs. Cullen." Rose said dragging me to her car. "We can see him at football practice and ask him if he needs a ride."

"You're a dumb ass you know that. You think he needs a ride? He rides in a candy paint red jeep everyday, with Bella driving and him standing up urging her to go faster."

"Are you sure you aren't gay?"

"Um… no, Bella's hot, and if she doesn't go for Alice, I'm definetly taking a stab at it." I said.

"Alice wouldn't like that."

"What Alice doesn't know won't hurt her, so that means you keep your mouth shut and we'll be good." I told her. She raised her hands up and nodded in surrender. We drove to our school anyways and sat in the bleachers watching when the coach came up.

"Masen, Hale!" He yelled. I jumped.

"Aw, coach, what do you want?" Rosalie asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Come on boy, tell me!"

"Watching. Cullen." Rosalie said slowly.

"What are you gay boy?" Coach asked.

"Know, in the words of a famous Rosalie Hale 'I'm a pussy whipped whore', is that right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Oh shut up, if your not hear to join, get off the field." He yelled in my face. His veins popped out of neck and his face reddened.

"Would you like to handle this one?" I asked Rosalie. She nodded.

"I've never been more delighted to." She said. She walked up to him putting her hands on his hips and pushing him into her. She whispered in his ear and he nodded and left. I looked at her. "I fucked him before, he has a huge dick, I love riding it." She whispered.

"You love faking it." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and giggled.

"But then again, never with you."

* * *

_Bella POV (August 23, 2009)_

I woke up this morning and went straight to Renesmee's room. Emmett was already there holding Renesmee. "Bells, guess what, I got asked on a date." He said. I looked at him.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hahaha." He laughed dryly. "Her name is Rosalie Hale. She hangs out with Edward and Jasper and Alice." He said.

"Ah. You do know that Alice said she's pretty much the whore in the group right?" I said. According to Alice's words '_Jasper's the obsessive, I'm the hyperactive, Edward's the addict, and Rosalie is the whore.' _

"I don't care, she came to my practice yesterday and she asked me on a date and she was so beautiful and she looked so innocent."

"She's not innocent."

"Your just jealous. I'm going on a date and you are not."

"There's no need to go on a date when you have everything you could possibly want and need." I said. He smirked at me and handed me a sleepy a Renesmee.

"Momma, breakfast." She whispered.

"Okay baby, but lets get you in the bath."

* * *

_Esme POV_

"So what do you want for breakfast Emmett?"

"Pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs, with… diet rootbear." He said. I laughed.

"Way to work the diet in their Emmett!" I said scooping all of the food on his gigantic plate. "When you were born you were such a small baby, and then, you went to age one." I said pinching his cheeks.

"Knock it off Esme." He said. "I have to look good for my date today." He said. I smiled. "Yep, Rosalie Hale, she's a stunner."

"Tall blond chick with pale skin?" "Yes."

"She's not a virgin!" Bella sang coming downstairs to the tune of "Like A Virgin". "She's not a virgin, but it'll be your very first time. She's not a virgin! Oh yeah!" She sang. He scoffed.

"Where's Renesmee?" He asked.

"Sleeping like her father." She said. That's when I noticed her clothes. She wore a blue Henley and some jeans and converse.

"What are you wearing?"

"Alice suggested it." She said with a small blush. "To lure the boys in or something like that? I don't know, I just like the way it fits." She said. "I've never worn anything like it." She said answering an unasked question.

"Oh, you want to get a date." I said grabbing a plate for her. She smiled and waited as I fixed it.

"No… I do not, no body likes me except Michael, or Mike Newton." She said. "And I've clearly told him that I'm not into the dating scene."

"What else have you told him?"

"That I have other responsibilities, which is true." She said as I handed her a plate. She sat down next to Emmett. "That I have to much to handle for the dating life, and then when the time comes, if he asks me at the right moment, I'll say yes."

"Nice eluding to the fact you have a child. But they'll find out sooner or later."

"Sooner would be nicer than later." Emmett said. "Besides, there is something seriously wrong with that girl and the fact that she sleeps like a stoner."

"Shut up!" I said hitting Emmett with a rag. "She's just a very… lazy baby."

"You do realize it has something to do with the accident." Bella said quietly. My smile faltered. The accident was something we didn't talk about. Bella and Emmett stuffed there mouths full and I made a plate for me, taking a few bites for a little while so I wouldn't have to do something (Like talking). "So anyways, Alice wants to come over."

"Will that blond one be coming?"

"No." "Cool beans."

* * *

_Bella POV_

"Yeah, but my only worry is that she says she's tired all the time. I don't know why? I kind of think the accident made her… I don't know, she's just not physical and little actions make her tired and-" "Bella, Bella, Bella you are worrying yourself. So what if little actions make her tired, maybe that's just the way she is. She's special." Alice asked me putting her arm around my waist as we sat on the curb in front of school. She wanted to smoke and I needed a break from reality before school started. Apparently she only got her goal done, smoking one and then talking to me.

"I don't want her to be special, I want her to be normal." I said.

"You're not normal and she's definitely not going to be normal considering you had her at fourteen." Alice said as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You're a really good friend." I whispered.

"I'm glad you think of me as a friend." She whispered. A car with Michael and his friends in it passed us and then turned back around and stopped at us.

"Oh now I know why you didn't want to go on a date with me. Your busy being a lesbian!" He yelled through the window of his huge SUV.

"I'm not gay!" I yelled back at him. He got out of the car with his buddy's (All six of them). "What are you doing?"

"We don't like gay people at our school." He whispered in a dangerous tone of voice. Alice just stood there looking indecisive. I started to walk away, grabbing Alice's wrist when Michael grabbed mine. I looked at him. "You are not going anywhere. What is it with you lesbians? Have you never been laid by a guy, because I can show you being laid by guy." He said.

"Michael, I am not a virgin." I said. He looked a little baffled.

"So what, you had a bad first time?"

"No, I did not." I said. He looked at me with a little smirk.

"You expect me to believe that your not a lesbian when your hanging out with her!" He sneered.

"What can I possibly say to make you believe that I am not a lesbian?"

"Nothing, because you are!"

"She has a child!" Alice yelled. I looked at her.

"What?" Michael asked.

"She has a child, a two year old, whose going on three. Same age as my little sister." Alice yelled out. I looked at her.

"Oh my god Alice…"

* * *

_Alice POV (Lunch)_

"Oh my god, she probably hates me." I whispered to Rose. She was checking out the coaches butt. I smacked her.

"Oh… what? Oh, okay… um… she hates you? Why?"

"Think asshole!"

"Oh… wait, wait… oh! Wait… no, yes, no, yes, no… wait! I got it!" She said standing up in class. "No." She whispered shaking her head.

"I told people Bella had a child."

"Oh, you mean that. So what, it's not like she cared. And why are we talking about Bella when I have a date with her hunky ass cousin today."

"You do know that I'm focusing on me right now? The fact that everybody knows Bella has a baby."

"Bella has a baby?" One random girl asked. I sighed and laid my head in her lap.

* * *

_Emmett POV_

I do not know how to handle crying girls. "Um… Bella… I don't… how to… what I have to… um?" I said trying not to touch her as she cried during lunch.

"Shut up!" She screamed at me.

"Sorry, I don't know what to do?"

"I've been asked ten times if I needed money, three times if I would go to the back for some fun, and all of my teachers have given me looks of pity." She whispered laying her head on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be happy that it's out."

"Oh yeah, I'm totally happy!" She said sarcastically smacking my head. "No, I'm not happy! I'm getting harassed and everything! I knew this would happen." She said standing up and walking out of lunch. I sighed and walked over to Rosalie's table grabbing the small one.

"You brought this on her, you fix it." I said shoving her out of the door. Rosalie just stared at me. "Be at my house at eight!" I said. She nodded slowly.

* * *

_Alice POV_

"Come on Bella, talk to me!" I begged. She kept walking away. "He was going to hurt you."

"I can fight my own battles Alice!" She yelled, continuing to walk.

"I know them, they did it to me once." I yelled.

"So you decided you would fight my battles for me? I still don't get it?" She yelled. I sighed and ran up to her grabbing her hand.

"Please listen to me, I'm sorry I told everyone about Renesmee, but you shouldn't care about what people think of you. I don't." She turned around and stared at me.

"Then why do you care what I think of you?"

"Because you're my friend." She eyed me warily.

"You're a liar, but I'll take that answer." She whispered slowly. "I'm still going home." She whispered.

"No, your coming with me to… um… a place. It'll be like a play date!"

"Um… sure… a play date."

**

* * *

**

**Play **_Date_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

**The Bella Diaries**

**

* * *

**

**Don't stop the buck when it comes**

**It's the dawn, you'll see**

**Money won't get you there**

**Ten years past tonight, you'll flee**

**Gorillaz~ "El Mañana"**

* * *

_Alice POV_

She wanted to go back to her house to change, but she was afraid Esme would see her and send her back to school, so we went to my house. She took off her shirt to look for a new one of mine because I told her that her shirt wouldn't work (Which was a lie). So that's how I ended up drooling at Bella as she picked up a shirt off the floor on in only her bra. "What can I possibly wear?" She asked me.

"Um… how about the green dress with the leather leggings and the pumps?"

"I can't walk in heels." She whispered.

"Well, how about the moccasin boots, those are too big for me." She quickly put it on and I made sure drool wasn't showing. I also put some lipstick on her and pushed her in a mirror. She looked around the room slowly.

"So, where are we going?"

"To a club, that serves alcohol." I said. She looked at me and shook her head no. "Oh yes you are Bella Swan, that's why we're trying to make you look older."

"I can't drink alcohol." She said.

"You won't." I whispered. "Now put these on!" I said sticking earrings in her ear and a bracelet on her wrist. "You look perfect, let me throw on something, okay?" I said. She nodded a little. I went in my closet and took a deep breath before looking for the most explicit shirt I could find. Bella would have to call me hot, hell even Rosalie called me hot in this shirt. It was a red shirt that showed more skin than fabric. I quickly put on a miniskirt and sky high heels and quickly put on lipstick and jewelry (pictures on profile) and walked out.

"Wow that shows a lot of…" "Yeah, I know." I said with a wink. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to my yellow car and drove. I could tell she was apprehensive, I would be too, I was to when I first was brought to the place we were going.

"Hey, when you said that Mike had… hurt you, what exactly happened?" Bella asked. Now that question caught me off guard. I sighed and just looked at her and shook her head. She nodded. "Is Mike evil?"

"He doesn't exactly… have the right thoughts in his head. He's not… as liberal as everyone else is?"

"What would you consider liberal."

"If Brad Pitt began running for president, I would be a full supporter of his campaign. The campaign of legalization of marijuana and rights for gay marriage." I said.

"Oh… well, I would vote for who was running against him."

"Who would that be?"

"Jennifer Aniston!" She said. I laughed a little and turned a sharp corner and she screamed.

"Damn Bella!" I yelled. "My ear!"

"Sorry, but I like being loud." She said sarcastically. By the time we pulled up to the club (it was dark) and we were singing lady gaga songs. I pulled into the parking lot. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that." I said getting out of the car and holding her hand when she got out to.

"What did I get myself into?" She asked herself as we went through the door, no questions asked by the bouncer who stood there. I immediately went up to the bar.

"Bella, go find us a table in the back, I'll order us some drinks."

"No alcohol." She said walking away. I nodded.

"Give me the sweetest drink with the most alcohol you have!" I said to the bar tender. He nodded and got to mixing.

* * *

_Emmett POV_

"So Emmett did you play football before you moved to Forks?" She asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I did, being a football player is my one dream in life. I can't sit down at a desk all my life."

"Well… I guess we all have our dreams. But chances are you will end up sitting at a desk." Rosalie said.

"Well, if you think you'll end up sitting at a desk, that's what'll happen. But I know I'm going to be a football player. What do you want to be?"

"Um… well I know this sounds kind of stupid, but I've always wanted to be a mechanic. There is something so soothing about cars. Of course, my mother wants to pawn me off to the quickest guy who offers the most to my family."

"Then I don't think your mother would like me very much." I said. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well my parents didn't leave me with any real financial gain. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle will pay for college, but basically I'll be on my own soon."

"Wow." She said. "So, let me get to the real stuff have you ever cheated on a girl?" She asked. I choked on my drink.

"What? Is that really a question your supposed to ask on a first date?" I asked. She looked at a little with a face that said answer the question. "No, I have never cheated on a girlfriend. My record is clean, I would never do that."

"Oh… well that's not what I expected." She whispered to herself. "It's just that your so… I would think you would have girls all over you."

"No, not really. The only girl 'all over me' was Bella, and that's when she was hiding from some one or needed me to hold her up to get something."

"You seem really close to Bella." She noted.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"You and Bella ever hooked up?" I choked on my drink yet again.

"Me… and Bella? No… never. I'm still a virgin." Now it was her turn to choke on her drink.

"Your still a virgin?" I nodded.

"Until I'm married." I said. She nodded a little and my phone rang, but then so did hers and a chorus of Paparazzi by Lady Gaga sounded off. She looked at me. "Esme set it up, it's her favorite song." I explained.

"I like to think of Edward as my personal little stalker." She explained hers. I nodded and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Oh my god, Emmett, where is Bella?" _She yelled.

"Um… I don't know, I'm kind of on a date. Remember?"

"_I can't find Bella. You said Bella was hanging out with Alice, because that's where you last saw her. So I let her be, but she hasn't answered her phone. I went over to the Brandon's and Alice only showed up with Bella once and left about five minutes after." _I sighed.

"Okay Esme, calm down. She probably went somewhere with Alice."

"_I'm not calming down!" _She yelled in my ear. _"The last time they went missing… just please Emmett, help me find her."_ She said they… I had to go find her.

"Okay Esme, I'll meet you at the house in a few." I said hanging up the phone. I turned to Rosalie and she had just hang up the phone. "I have to go find Bella. She vanished and Esme is all worried."

"You do not have to worry about that, I know where she is. Edward just saw them at a club… Alice and Bella were making out in the bathroom." She said. "Close your mouth Emmett, she's drunk. I can't believe Alice…" She whispered the last part. She threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and we got up to leave.

* * *

_3rd__ Person POV_

Bella and Alice were knocking back the same drinks Alice ordered for them a lot. Bella, unable to taste the alcohol in the overly fruity drink. Alice had built up some sort of tolerance to the drink and she wasn't drunk at all, though Bella was a different story. "Come on Bella let's dance." Alice said grabbing her hand as the song Chillin by Wale as Lady Gaga's part came blasting through the speakers.

Alice grabbed Bella's hips put her leg through hers they grinded on the dance floor to the song. Bella, to out of it to really understand, began dancing against her also. Alice took her opportunity and kissed Bella, lowering her hands to Bella's butt and cupping it. Bella kissed back. They were in their own little world of sorts. They kept kissing and grinding and soon Alice had her pinned on a wall while they were making out heavily.

Alice grabbed her hand and pushed her in the bathroom pushing her down on a small couch and kissing her, moving her hips betweens Bella's legs. "What the hell?" A voice yelled.

Alice looked up and there stood Edward. "What are you doing here? This is a gay bar." Alice said obviously irritated.

"I dropped Rosalie off at Emmett's and Esme asked me to watch Renesmee for a little while. She wasn't wearing a bra, I said yes. Suddenly she freaks the fuck out because she can't find Bella and she was supposed to be with you. I said I knew where you were, came here, found you all over her, now get the fuck off."

"Stop being such a dick, I'm making her feel better." Bella just stared as the two argued. Finally she grabbed Alice's head and pulled it down to hers kissing her. Edward grabbed Alice and pulled her away from Bella.

"My god, what do you have her wearing?" Edward asked hauling Bella over his shoulder. Bella giggled loudly. Alice followed pounding on his back. "Your high aren't you?" He asked Alice.

"Drunk, not high." She stated over the thumping of the music. As soon as they stepped out of the club, Emmett and Rosalie were getting out of a jeep.

"What the hell, Edward?" Rosalie yelled.

"This one got her drunk!" Edward yelled back. Oh cue Bella hiccupped and giggled reaching out for Alice.

"Hand her to me." Emmett said. He grabbed Bella's giggling form. "You are never hanging out with my cousin again." Emmett said to Alice.

"I knew you would do this." Edward said. "Always do this, haven't you ever heard of… waiting, finding another." He whispered harshly to Alice.

"She's done this before?" Emmett whispered.

"It's never her plan to do this, usually she just wants to come to dance, but when she gets drunk, that's how it usually ends unless we get her. No harm done, really." Rosalie said to Emmett.

"My sixteen year old cousin, who is a mother, is drunk and was making out with a girl and you say no harm done, I see definite harm done."

"She'll be fine in the morning. A couple of aspirins, and not a lot of noise and she'll be fine." Edward said. "Besides, with the drinks she was drinking, she's going to think that whatever she dreams is what actually happened to her." Emmett looked like he was about to punch Edward.

"She lives with a two year old and you expect no noise." Bella giggled a little and began trying to touch Emmett's noise with her finger, but her coordination was off by a lot and she began poking him on his cheek and laughing when she missed. "Come on Bells, let's get you home." He said getting her buckled in his jeep. Emmett got in and pulled away, leaving Rosalie, Edward, and Alice in his dust.

"Are you happy? This was not part of the plan." Rosalie said. "Woo her, charm her, make her love you. Not get her drunk and almost have sex with her." Rosalie yelled at Alice. Alice nodded slowly and began walking, but she stumbled and fell on the ground. "Oh my god, ALICE!" Rosalie screamed trying to pick her up.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

_Alice POV_

I remembered everything. How could I be so stupid? It was never my goal… well it was my goal to get the girl, just not in that way. It was also never my goal to have drugs slipped in my drink by Jasper. I was high, combined with the drinks I had yet another 'Drug induced Coma'. When I returned home, I could see Bella sitting outside with Renesmee. Bella looked beautiful.

Bella sat there in jean shorts, a checkered bikini top, cow boy boots, and glasses I never knew she wore with a Marilyn Monroe bag next to her. She sat on the porch holding a giggling Renesmee, who wore a Dora bathing suit and pink flip flops. "Mary-Alice Brandon!" I heard a voice yell. I jumped and turned around.

"Why I ought to kill you for everything you put me through these past three days!" My mother yelled. "Drug induced coma, you were well past the legal limit for drinking. Just… Go to your god damn room and stay there!" She yelled infuriated. I turned around from her and walked to the Cullen's house. She followed. "Where in the hell do you think your going?" She asked me.

"To say hi to Bella." I said. "She's my friend."

"You are not going over there!" She yelled.

"Who's stopping me?" I said. Bella looked up and she whispered something in Renesmee's ear, making her go inside. She got up and ran over to me hugging me.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you. Emmett said you were at the hospital and nobody else would tell me why." She said.

"You asked about me?" I whispered hugging her back.

"Yeah, I was worried. I can't remember anything that happened." She said. "Hello Mrs. Brandon." Bella said.

"Hello Isabella, sorry to cut this little reunion short, but Alice is grounded."

"Oh… well just hold on one second. I volunteered to get the homework for Alice, since she was gone." Bella said. She ran inside and came back out with a few pieces of paper. "There wasn't much homework while you were gone. Um… later on we're throwing a pool party of sorts, if you want to bring Cynthia over you can. It's kind of like… um… how can I explain it… oh to show everyone how good of a mother I am. Bye!" She said running inside. I looked at my mom.

"Please?" I asked giving her my puppy dog pout. "Whatever, upstairs, do the homework." She said. I clapped my hands jumping up and down.

* * *

_Rosalie POV_

"Oh come on Emmett, you can't be that upset." I said. He was really pissed off. Alice was hanging out with Bella even though what happened three days ago. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." In the past three days I had hang out with Emmett and Bella a lot and I learned a lot more for the Bella Diaries.

_*She was once a cheerleader_

_*She eats with her left hand, but she's right handed_

_*Her boyfriend died in a car accident_

Amongst other things I learned we had filled about thirty pages. Filled with drawings, her test scores, how many times she went to the bathroom a week, her personality test scores, what she's wearing daily. It was all very sneaky spy type living. It was amazing the things teachers would ask you if you hiked up your skirt a little. "I have a right to be upset, she was being all… lesbian with my cousin."

"Again, shut the hell up about that. She was drugged." I said. "She didn't take drugs, she was drugged." I said. "And Bella looks happy."

"You shouldn't cuss." He said.

"What are you going to do about it." I asked. He picked me up. "Emmett?" I asked. He began running towards the pool. "Don't you dare Emmett McCarty." I yelled.

"Hold your breath!" He yelled jumping in.

* * *

_Bella POV_

"Carlisle what exactly happened to her?"

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality Bella, I'm not in the right to tell."

"Then be in the wrong for once Carlisle?"

"I was in the wrong when I yelled at you for being pregnant, I was in the wrong for the argument during the accident, I've found that I like- no scratch that- love being in the right." He said.

"Carlisle, please?" I asked. He shook his head. "Fine then, but you made me do this." I said.

"Do what?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I pushed him in the pool, but he grabbed my hand and we both fell in. "That wasn't very nice." He said when we both resurfaced. "But I am of course, stronger than you and much more manly."

"Really, manly. Carlisle you can't even get Emmett laid!" I said dipping my head under and coming back up.

"Oh that's a low blow on my nephews part Bella, a low blow." He said.

"Momma!" Renesmee said teetering at the edge of the pool.

"Tell Carlisle to catch you, he's the man of the house, it's his job."

"Are you mocking me?" He asked.

"No… Yes." I said the last part with a smile as he caught Renesmee.

"Grandpa!" She yelled.

"No calling me grandpa." He said.

"Papa Carlisle?" She asked messing with blond hair. He nodded and little moving around the pool with her. Alice jumped in pool next to me. Her bathing suit was sort of provocative, but I just aimed that that was her style.

Emmett and Rose jumped in and Edward grabbed Esme and jumped in the pool. Mike and Jessica also jumped, though I could easily tell Mike coming over from the way he was looking at me. "Bella!" He yelled.

"Damn it!" Alice said. I plucked her. "I mean dang it." She said. Mike swam over to us. "Hello Mike." Alice said politely.

Mike scoffed. "So where's the baby?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"The kid, you know everyone wants to know." He said. I sighed and picked up Renesmee.

"Renesmee, this is Mike, one of mommy's friends, Mike, this is my daughter, Renesmee." I said. "That's Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Eric." I said to her. She waved at them shyly and put her face in the crook of my neck.

"She's so adorable. How old is she?" Jessica said after a moment of silence.

"She's two going on three." I said honestly.

"Oh, well… can I hold her?" Jessica asked. I nodded and handed her to Jessica.

"So you have a two year old?" Mike asked. I nodded. "And… Emmett's the father?" He asked. We all looked at him and laughed.

"Emmett… be the father… I'm sorry, I am so sorry for laughing." I said. Emmett fell down in the pool making a splash. "Her father's name is James Cullen." I said. **(HOW MANY OF YOU EXPECTED THAT!)**

"Cullen, as in Dr. Cullen's son?" Jessica asked handing Renesmee back to me. "Wouldn't that make you an incestuous couple."

"No, they aren't my parents." I said. By then Rosalie and Emmett had gone off somewhere else and Carlisle and Esme were dancing in the shallow end together. Leaving me, Edward, and Alice standing there with Angela, Jessica, Ben, Eric, and Mike. "They are my parents-in-law. Renesmee's grandparents." I said.

"Oh, well that explains a lot." Jessica said. I nodded and floated off to another section of the pool.

"Momma friends smell funny."

"It's the chlorine in the pool." I said dipping her up down. She giggled.

"Momma stop it!" She giggled.

I kissed her forehead and sat her on the edge of the pool. "Go by Mrs. Brandon." I said. She nodded and ran over, tripped and fell in the grass, and then walked the rest of the way. I turned around and Edward stood there. "Um… hi?" I asked.

"You want to go on a date?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"You, want to take me… on a date?" I asked. Sure Mike had asked me, but I wasn't going to say yes to him. He was mean and evil and did something to one of my friends. Edward-as far as I was concerned- was a saint. He really hadn't done anything but yell at me on my first day of school. "I don't know." I said. He just looked at me. I had an odd feeling nobody really ever said no to Edward. "Um… just one date?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. "Sure, why not." He smirked a little and suddenly was pulled under by Alice. I smiled at their play fighting and got out of the pool to find Renesmee.

* * *

_Alice POV_

As we resurfaced I smacked him in his face. "Ow, what the fuck Alice!" He whispered grabbing my arms and floating me to a side of the pool that no one was anywhere near. "What was that?"

"You asked her on a date? Really Edward? When you know I have a crush on her." I yelled quietly at him.

"I did it for you. I'm going to ask her questions about you. Like if she likes you and stuff. Do you think I would ever betray you like that?" He asked. I looked in his eyes. If anything Edward was brutally honest. He would never lie.

"No you wouldn't. Thanks, I love you bro." I said. He nodded and wrapped his arm around me.

* * *

_Edward POV_

Two words. I lied.

* * *

**So, how many of you caught that fact that James was the baby daddy. If you didn't, let me give you a few hints toward it.**

**~In one chapter Bella referred to the fact that her daughter would end up having Blond hair.**

**~In another chapter during one of the flashbacks, he says he's going to get Vicky to drag her to the car. Vicky-Victoria**

**~And why in the world would Jacob be the father of someone he would imprint on. That's just wrong to me on so many levels.**

**Read and please review, I know you want to.**

**Pictures of the clothes on profile. That includes the two bathing suits and the bar outfits.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

**The Bella Diaries**

* * *

**Girl, I was it, looked past the sweat**

**A better love deserving of**

**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat**

**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**

**~Panic At The Disco "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off."**

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

Honestly, I wasn't a bad guy. I was just a guy that wanted the girl and it just so happened to be my best friends crush. I hadn't drank anything in a week. It was so I wouldn't smell of alcohol when it came time for my date. I also brushed my teeth like a damn fool (though they were already a startling white) and I combed my hair everyday to try to make it somewhat manageable. I didn't really see Bella during the day at school. She still continued to sit with her cousin Emmett and Alice actually joined them.

She always wore practically the same thing to school everyday. Her hair in a tight ponytail or down hiding her face with a beanie cap on that I assumed was Emmett's because it said_ PIMP _on it in red. She always wore a some sort of graphic tee shirt and jeans. Not skinny jeans either like other girls. No, she wore straight jeans, old jeans, vintage jeans, jeans with grass stains, jeans with holes. I knew all this not because I tried to remember every detail of her in my messed up mind, but because Alice did and she wrote it in the book. It had a lot of pages.

I had my car washed everyday so it would be really shiny. I had the money to do that. I wanted everything to be perfect. Now of course I already had the sabotage planned. I was Edward Cullen, I always had a plan. And it always went that way. No different, no less. It was a Friday at school when she finally came up to me. Her hair was pulled back tightly. She was shrugging out of her jacket. "Edward, you're still going to pick me up Saturday right?" She asked me. I nodded a little.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight?" I said. She nodded and smiled. Out of nowhere Alice came up behind her and hugged her. "Hi Alice." I said to her.

"Hello Edward." She sang out. Bella turned around in her arms and hugged her. "Hi Bella." She whispered.

"Hello Alice." Bella said. Bella put her arm around Alice's small shoulders. "So I'll see you at eight? Where are we going again." I was about to answer but she started laughing really loudly. "Alice stop tickling me!" She yelled out. I sighed and glared at Alice. "Sorry, finish what you were saying." She said.

"We're going to a small restaurant in Port Angeles. Wear something… nice, but comfortable." I said. She nodded. Alice smiled up at her brightly.

"We have to go pick up Renesmee and Cynthia from daycare and then we're going on dad's boat." Alice said, never taking her eyes off of Bella. "It's going to be a fun day today." Alice said. Bella nodded a little. "Bye Edward."

"Bye." I said putting on my sun glasses and walking out of the building. As I got in my Volvo and saw Bella and Alice dancing around the parking lot I thought, any fool could see that Bella was everything Alice wanted. The way she looked at Bella just said she wanted her. And if Bella didn't see that, my plan would work, flawlessly. I drove to Jasper's house, he had been put on a months worth of house arrest for that little stunt he pulled with Alice and he just needed friendship like the pussy he was.

"Who is that out there?" Jasper's mom's Texan voice yelled from the doorway. Her plump body ran down to hug me. "Well hello, darlin', I missed you." She said. Though Jasper's mom was plump, she was really cute and simple. Not to mention she was hot and if I could, I would tap that. And trust, I've had many chances, Jasper just got in the way. Mrs. Whitlock loved me. I've made out with her a couple of times. It was nice. She smelled and tasted like honey. She kissed my cheek.

"Now, now Mrs. Whitlock, you know I like more than a little kiss on the cheek." I said. She blushed and I kissed her full on the lips. She pulled back.

"Now, now Edward, Jasper is waiting for you in the house, please, I do not want to get caught." She said, the rosy tint to her cheeks growing bigger. She wasn't like other fat women with rolls and stuff. That was gross, she was shapely, no rolls, just smooth.

"Alright Mrs. Whitlock, but remember, one day it will happen." I said walking up the stairs into his bedroom. He was looking at a picture of Alice. Such a wimp. "Hey dumb-ass, what are you doing?" I asked him sitting on the small love seat in his bedroom. He was laying back on his bed. He groaned.

"Ah, I'm just upset that I got caught slipping the stuff into her drink. All I wanted to do was show Bella how bad Alice was for her. Instead, I get caught and sentenced to house arrest. I'm going to be a senior again. Most likely."

"Oh joy, not to mention the whole plan totally back fired. They are all like best friends now. Seriously, I'm taking Bella out on a date and I was trying to talk to her and Alice was tickling her like a maniac. It was crazy."

"Your taking Bella out on a date?"

"Do it, Screw It, Lose it." I said. Do it, Screw It, Lose it was a game plan me and Jasper made up when we first lost our virginity. Do it was take them on the date, Screw it was well- you know the rest. Lost it is dump the bitch. "And while I'm doing that, you can take Alice." I said. He smiled.

"You were always the smart one man."

"You were always the pussy." I said smiling. I looked at my watch. "I have to go now, I'm a busy person." I said walking out of his room. He waved his hand in dismissal and I walked downstairs. Mrs. Whitlock was sitting on the couch in a robe. "Bye Mrs. Whitlock." I said. She turned around.

"Oh my Edward, I didn't want you to see me like this, I thought you had already left." She said tightening her robe a bit. I smiled at her.

"You mind telling Jasper that you're going to the store for about oh, two or three hours?" I asked. She called him on his phone in a strict voice and told him not to leave his room and that the maids would watch for him. I hated his maids. He hated his maids. He wouldn't come out. I pulled her into her room. Fun!

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Alice your questions are stupid. We're replaying the game." I laughed out. Her last question was way to vulgar for me to even say, let alone think.

"But Bella?" She whined. I looked at her seriously. I think Esme called it 'The Mother' look. She sighed. "Favorite Color?" She asked.

"Brown. Favorite Food?" I said with a slight smile.

"Whatever you cook. Favorite Word?"

"Pumpernickel." I said with a straight face. She laughed loudly. "I win!" I sang out getting up. I walked over to my desk but was pulled down to the floor by her. I rolled her over so I was sitting on top of her and she laughed. I looked down in her brown eyes. They were darker than mine. "What was that for?"

"To get you back." She whispered. Bella nodded a little.

"You don't remind me of him at all." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said rolling off of her. "You should go, I'm going to take Renesmee off of Esme's hand's now." I said with a smile. She got up. "Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella." Alice said leaving. "I'll be over tomorrow to help your mom with my job." She said. She grabbed her coat and left my room. I sighed and when I heard the door close, I walked downstairs and picked up Renesmee, who was crawling around on the floor. I picked her up.

"Hello darling." I said. She smiled and held onto me, telling me a bunch of stuff in my ear. Most of it got mashed together from her talking to fast like most two year olds do. "So you had a fun time?" I asked. She nodded.

"A really fun time." She said, her small teeth chattered. I smiled and brought her upstairs.

"It's time for you to take a bath." I said with a smile. She nodded a little and I brought her in her bedroom. "Pick out your pajama's and underwear, let me start the water." I said walking to her bathroom. I turned on the water and put the little blue tablets in it because she demanded her water blue, nothing more, nothing less. Pure blue. See what her dad turned her into. She came in with her favorite pair of Barbie pajama's and matching underwear. I quickly bathed her and washed her hair taking her out and putting her clothes on.

"Momma, can we go shopping tomorrow?" She asked.

"Shopping? Where in the world did you get shopping from?" I asked.

"Cynthia and Alice." I sighed.

"Not tomorrow baby, you have to hang out with Carlisle tomorrow. I have to go to a job interview."

"What's a job?"

"Something that pays me money." I said.

"Oh… so I have a job."

"Why would you say that?"

"Grandma Esme and Uncle Emmett give me money." I smiled at her and nodded.

"You have the job of being the cutest little baby in the whole entire world." I said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

* * *

_**Alice POV *The Next Day***_

"Nope, you need something elegant Bella, I've been to the restaurant he's taking you." I said. She sighed as she sat on her bed. It was Saturday afternoon when she called me saying I had eight hours to prepare her, for she'd only been on a few dates with one person her entire life and she wore jeans for all of them. I sighed and walked over to her closet and saw the perfect dress. "What about this?" I asked. She looked at it.

"I don't really like this dress."

"The point Bella? Edward will love the dress."

"I don't care what people think of me." She said about to stand up and grab a pair of jeans, I know she would. Why did she even call me if she was going to go back to jeans. I jumped on her knocking her down.

"Don't even think about grabbing those ugly ass jeans Isabella Marie Swan. I will kill you." I growled in her ear.

"Oh grow up!" She yelled. I smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Never!" I said with a smile. I looked in her face and at the dress. "1920's exclusive Hollywood style. Bella you'll look absolutely perfect." I said rolling off of her. "Edward will definitely not know what hit him." I got up and helped her up pushing her in her bathroom. "Take a shower and wash your hair with the best products you got, don't blow dry it, leave it wet, okay? Shave, wax, whatever you do, make sure you are smooth. Use lots of lotion and deodorant. I'll be right back. I just need to make a call." I said. She sighed and went in and closed the door. I waited until I heard the water running that I called Rosalie, who was at my house like all the time.

"_What do you want?"_

"Bring all of my classic Hollywood stuff. Like now." I said.

"_Okay then, bye, bye." _She said hanging up. Five minutes later Bella was banging at the door.

"Nope, stay in for as long as I tell you, Rose is coming over soon. Shave, wax, now!" I yelled back at her. I could almost imagine her sigh. She looked so beautiful when she sighed. Rosalie came up with a duffle bag.

"Now why do I have this stuff?"

"Because we are getting Bella ready for this date. So come on you have to help or else I'll tell Emmett about your not so excellent adventures with Edward." I said.

"You don't know the last time that happened!"

"Two days ago at the park, in his Volvo, where Bella will be sitting." She sighed and nodded. Bella came out thirty minutes later and we put her in the dress and heels to get her ready for all the walking. "Okay, so Rose will do your hair while I do your make-up and fingernails. You must wear the gloves." I told her getting out the nail polish.

* * *

_**Esme POV**_

Bella was going on a date. I cried a lot. "Oh sweetie, you said you wanted her to get on with her life, this is her getting on with her life." Carlisle said holding me. "For all you know the date could go horribly. Or it could be perfect, either way, you can't control her." I sniffled.

"You were never good with girls." I sniffled. "She shouldn't be going out with anyone else." I yelled. "When it's her fault that James is dead in the first place."

"Esme, you know that's not true." He said.

"No, it is, everything is her fault. If she never would have had that baby we would be back in Arizona with our lives back. Not here in stupid rainy Forks." I yelled.

"You're the one who choose Forks!" He yelled at me, letting me go.

"Really! Screw you then. I'm going to a friends house."

"Which friend?" He accused. Ah he should just go drink.

"Jane, bye." I said grabbed my keys and walking downstairs.

* * *

_**Carlisle POV**_

I hated when she got all irrational like this. She just was an idiot sometimes. I walked to my office and took out the bottle of alcohol. She could have her fun, I could have mine. I didn't even bother with a glass anymore, why should I. I could here someone coming towards the door and I hid the bottle. Emmett, damn it, why couldn't my sister just take care of his sissy ass. Oh wait, she was to busy being high.

"Uncle Carlisle, um… Tanya's here for you. Do you want me to get Esme to leave… or Tanya?" He was such a good boy though. He helped me through everything.

"Esme left, bring Tanya up." I said. He left and about a minute later Tanya was up, in nothing but heels . "Now you didn't walk all this way up without clothes on did you?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Good girl, come here." I said. She walked over and straddled me. "You're very wet." I said. "Lock the door and give the doctor some love."

* * *

_**Esme POV**_

"Oh, oh!" I yelled. Finally, I felt better. "Oh shit. Thanks Jane." She crawled back up my body and sat right on top of me.

"Anything for you Esme, my dear. You know I love you."

"Jane I can't give you love."

"I'll take what I can get." She said kissing me and holding my hips. "Now are you ready?"

"Always."

__

_**Edward POV**_

I walked up to the Cullen's door and Emmett opened it. I was hoping for Esme. "They'll be right down, okay." He said. I nodded and he shuffled upstairs slowly with a slight frown. I wondered what was wrong with him. Soon Alice came down, followed by Rosalie.

"Hello girls." I said grabbing Rosalie's hips. She hissed and pushed me back.

"Not in this house, not now." She hissed. I thought she vaguely said not ever. She didn't mean it if she did. But I knew she didn't. Soon Bella came down stepping right off of a magazine cover. I smiled at her a little. She looked like she had on all the things from Alice's 1920's collection. She came down and looked down shyly.

"Hi." She said.

"Well why don't we get going?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed my hand. Now children, today you are going to learn the few steps of getting a girl to eat out of the palm of your hand. Step one, hold her hand like you mean it. She'll think you want her, even if you don't.

* * *

_**Emmett POV**_

"Wait, she's where again?" I asked.

"_Look man, I'm so sorry, but I dumped her body on Fourth and Caribbean. Next to an alley, I couldn't stay they're man, they'd think I killed her." _Marcus was such a messed up person. Why did he have to be my dad.

"Fine, fine! I'll pick her up and bring her to the hospital. I won't tell Carlisle. Just… don't call me the next time it happens."

"_I love you kid._"

"No you don't." I said hanging up. I got the keys to my jeep and saw Rosalie downstairs talking to Alice, or arguing.

She turned quickly when she saw me. "Emmett, I need to talk you." She said.

"Come and take this ride with me." I said. She smiled and nodded, grabbing her jacket. I helped her inside of the jeep picking her up and walked around to the side. As soon as I started driving she touched the radio. "Hey."

"What, I don't like this song, I want something more… fun."

"Whatever you put on, no Brittney Spears." I said.

"Of course not. She gave blonds like me a bad name by putting out her who-ha from sea to shining sea." She said. I laughed. "I absolutely love your car." She said after a little while of silence. "I want to be a mechanic when I exit high school. It's my dream job." I smiled at her.

"Really? Are you good with cars?"

"The absolute best. I made Edward's car go way faster then it was supposed to and my parents buy me cars to sell. Almost like flipping houses, I flip cars." She said.

"That's amazing, it's kind of always been a small dream of mine to repair cars, but Carlisle thinks I should go into something that has a serious amount of cash flow."

"But it does, just think, cars need repair all the time, everywhere I go, I can fix up any car, and the less we charge, the more they come, the more money we make. It would be a perfect dream job." She said grabbing my arm. "But of course, like Carlisle, my mom wants me to be something with an absolute and enormous amount of cash flow. A model or spokesperson."

"You are certainly beautiful enough to be one."

"Thank-you. Um… where are we going?" She asked as I turned onto a dangerous part of a place right outside of Forks.

"To pick up my mother." I said stopping the car. I saw her laying there, her dark greasy hair covering her face. She was almost gone, her face bloodied and broken.

"Oh my god, what happened to her!" Rosalie yelled. I picked her up and laid her in the back of my jeep, covering her with a blanket.

"My father." I grunted out.

* * *

_**Rosalie POV**_

Alice told me I should be honest with Emmett if I wanted to have a good relationship with him. All I was going to tell him about was that at one point I did have a sexual relationship with Edward and that was it. But instead, I get thrown into this whole new world and I don't think I should get on his bad side. His mother looked high and strewn out as she laid back. She was mumbling and it reminded me of Alice in the hospital. No wonder he didn't want Alice near Bella.

"What exactly happened to her?"

"My dad or his friends messed her up. I don't know the specifics." He said. I knew he didn't want to talk about it any longer, so I decided to switch it up.

"I have an audition tomorrow. Can you make up an excuse for me not to go…. Or go with me?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"You want to look under the hood of my jeep?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

Step two, make her say her interest so you can agree with them. Easier said than done. Actually for Bella, it was vice-versa. We had surprisingly everything in common. "When I lived in Arizona, I took a few piano classes with James. I never really learned anything though. I was a much better cheerleader." She said.

"You were a cheerleader?" I knew this already, but let's pretend I didn't.

"Yeah, James was the one who got me into it. Apparently I was really light and he was able to throw me up in the air perfectly. I was for a few year though, I got kicked off when Renesmee came along."

"Then why don't you join the team this year. It'd be perfect you and you'd look much better in the uniforms." "No, I haven't done it for two years or so, and I suck at choreography." She said. "Anyways, I'm probably boring you with all this talk of James." She was. I didn't care about some blond haired blue eyed jerk, I cared about Bella… ha, man I couldn't even stop myself from laughing in my head.

"No not really, but we could talk about other things. We do you do in your spare time now." She shrugged.

"Read, teach Renesmee to swim, cook." She said. "Motherly things."

"You certainly don't look motherly."

"Well after I had Renesmee, I joined the cheerleading team again, but quit again after I couldn't handle the baby and cheer."

"Aw, I'm sure you good, beside's Alice would always baby-sit for you. Isn't that what she's doing now."

"Yeah, but she offered, I don't want to ask her. I'm not trying to be a burden." She was so sweet and innocent, I really need to change that.

"We're here." I said. I got out and grabbed her hand when I opened the door dragging her inside. It wasn't empty, in fact it was full of high class people. We sat directly in the middle of all of that. She sat down and smiled at me and then looked at the menu.

"Hmm, do they have burgers here?" She asked. I laughed at her joke.

"Funny Bella, I'm sure you must use that joke a lot when your with Carlisle at restaurants like this." I said with a smile. "You should try the potato soup with the caviar dressing and the lamb." I said.

"I'd rather try it with the veal." She said slowly closing her plate. "So Edward, tell me about yourself? Play any sports?"

"Yeah, I do play baseball and football. I've been playing since I was six. But I want to be a music producer. Make music, lots of money, you know the dream."

"The dream, well Edward Cullen, you should be the one to know dreams don't come true." She said. I smiled.

"Well where I come from, dreams always come true, even the wildest ones." I said with a wink. She did not look pleased. This is where step three comes in. If they disagree, fight with a petty funny argument to make them laugh.

"My dreams obviously didn't come true."

"And neither did mine, that's what makes us so special!" I said. She smiled and giggled a little as a waitress came over. She was dressed in a white dress.

"Mr. Cullen, good to have you back. Mi Belle, you must Isabella, ah let me guess, he offered you potato soup with caviar dressing and the lamb." She said in a distinct Italian accent.

"Yes, but I prefer veal."

"You seemed like a veal type of girl. It is being made as we speak." She said winking at me. The waitress, Maria, had a meat process on which she thought. Veal meant that she was easy. I winked back and smiled with a nod. Maria left us with a nod and I turned back to Bella.

"Ah, now wasn't that lovely. A nice little gesture from a friend. Anyways, other than baseball and football and being a music producer, I read and mostly stay quiet." She laughed loudly.

"You quiet? Are you forgetting that I have classes with you?" She teased. Suddenly a small little voice with a male and female voice rang out quietly singing. _"All the pretty little horsies." _Bella answered it. "Hello? (Silence) No, baby, baby, calm down. Tell Alice to look under your bed. (Silence) Yes, where the scary monsters are. (Silence) No sweetie, Alice is big and strong like me, she'll fight them off. Give the phone to Alice. (Silence) Ali, look under her bed. Okay, bye Ali-Bear." She hung up the phone and turned back to me. "Sorry, Renesmee."

"No it's okay, she's a beautiful child, no worries, okay?" She nodded and smiled at me a little smile. Step Four, eat and relax, with no worries. And that's just what we did. We laughed, we joked, we smiled and we ate food. When we left I tried to hold her hand. Yeah, that's step five. She crossed her arms. What the heck? She just messed up my steps. We drove back to her house in silence. Let's skip to step six, the kiss at the door. I walked her up the steps.

"Look, I got to go, it's way late and Renesmee might still be up." She said. I smiled and grabbed her shoulders.

"I had a really good time tonight." I said leaning in a little.

"Um… I really have to go, nice talking to you Edward, bye." She said ducking under my arms and into the house locking the door. What the heck just happened?

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"How was the date?" Alice asked as soon as I came in the door. I sighed and shook my head. "That bad huh?"

"He was a cocky, annoying, self absorbed…"

"Prick?"

"It was almost like he was bi-polar? One minute he would be fine the next he would be completely different."

"Oh your probably witnessing his steps to dating. Don't worry, he'll be better next time, I promise, he's just trying to impress you." She said grabbing my waist and pulling me upstairs. "Renesmee is asleep, Carlisle is asleep upstairs, Esme will be back later, she's with a client, and you need to get out of that make-up and get some rest." She said pulling me into my room. She sat me in a chair and wiped the make-up off of my face. Finally she pulled me in my bed.

"I'm not a baby you know." I said. She smiled.

"You weren't complaining when I was taking off your make-up and your shoes." She said putting the covers over me. "Goodnight Mi Belle."

"Goodnight Ali-Bear."

* * *

**Just a little sweetness at the end. Much Love homies, much love.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

_

* * *

_

**The Bella Diaries**

**I don't want to be the girl who laughs the loudest**

**Or the girl who never wants to be alone**

**I don't want to be the call at four o' clock in he mornin**

**'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be**

**Home**

**~Pink "Sober"**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alice POV**_

About two weeks after Bella's date with Edward, they went on about three others, to the movies, to the park, and to his house. Apparently Edward was being less of a 'total bad of douche' and moved up a few levels to the point where she barely hung out with me unless it was lunch or English. I never saw her at home and our time together was always cut in by Edward. He was such a bag of douche. Today at lunch, Bella had to go home to take care of a cold-ridden Renesmee, so I sat with Rosalie today. "Can't you see it's obvious?" She said after I sighed loudly for the fourth time.

"What's obvious?" I mumbled out silently pushing around my food a little on the plastic plate that cost this school less money and helped the earth. Something I'd come up with when I was six. At the time I didn't know it would help, but I thought the blue and red shiny plastic with the weird ridges made our school look more awesome then it was. I was correct and the school thanked me for saving them money.

"That's Edward's playing you like the piano." She said. I scowled. Edward wasn't that bad. She smacked my arm. "Are you stupid? You said Edward was supposed to go on one date to get information for you. So far they have been on four and he has no new information about her but he seems to know everything about her when they're talking. He's trying to have his cake and eat it to. He wants Bella and he wants you to not have her and still be there for him. Damn girl, get a clue."

Suddenly it all filtered in my head. Damn, how could I be so dumb to sit there and wait while being fascinated with a girl and who, unbeknownst to her, knew absolutely nothing about anybody. "Alice, Alice?" Edward said waving a hand in my face as he sat down. My head snapped up. "Shit girl, don't scare me like that. I'm already upset because you pressed charges on Jasper." He said sitting down. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him and threw my plate on his lap, messing up his pants and shirts. "You're such a fucking asshole you know that?" I yelled at him. "You said that you were trying to be my friend. I told you everything you should do to help you get her on another date and you weren't even trying to help me." I said. "You, Edward Cullen, are the sickest person alive." I yelled walking out of the door of the cafeteria which led directly out of the school. Edward followed.

"I'm the sickest person? You're a lesbian trying to get with a girl who is obviously straight because she has a kid, so don't call me sick." He said. I think it was the first time we got in a serious fight when we weren't high or strung out.

"So you lie to me, Edward! I thought even when you were drunk you were better than that. What are you going to do now, huh? Take her on another romantic dinner and use all my advice, get her in your room and fuck her." He stopped and smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said with a shrug. "Alice, Alice, Mary-Alice fucking Brandon. I don't need a relationship, but hell, Elizabeth met her and loves her, my father thinks she's the best fucking thing that ever happened to me. Even if I don't love her, my parents do and I'll ride this boat till death… do we part." He said.

"You don't even like her!" I yelled.

"No, that's where your wrong. I like her. A lot. She's hot. Nice body, pretty face, she looks so innocent, anybody would think she was a virgin. She's probably really tight. Only one boyfriend the whole time. But I don't like her like you do." He said. I slapped him as hard as I could. He smirked. "Nice."

"Oh you are such a bastard."

"And you're a frigid bitch whose a lesbian. Face it Alice, in my world, you will never win." He taunted. The bell rang and he turned on his heel and walked away, as I walked in the other direction, straight into Rosalie.

"Please don't do the I told you so dance like Elliot off of Scrubs." I begged. It was to late. She already started popping a little bit before going into the running man.

"I told you, I told you, I-I I told you so. I told, you so, I told you so." She said, turning around and then dropping into a split.

"Are you done?"

"Yes." She said getting up off of the ground. "Let's go to class." She said grabbing my arm. I sighed a little.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"Momma I'm hot." I sighed as I rubbed the cold towel across her forehead.

"I know sweetie, you have a cold." Her little immune system couldn't take the fever she got last night. "Uncle Emmett is about to bring you some soup and crackers." I said. She sighed and nodded. It was absolutely heart-breaking.

"Eddie!" She yelled. I turned and Edward was standing in the doorway with a plaid shirt on and a white wife beater on with a crooked smile on his face. In the past three dates we had, he invited Renesmee. She turned out to love him.

"Hey Little Belle, I hear you sick." He called her Little Belle because he said she looked like a miniature version of me. She nodded. He walked over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked him as he kissed my cheek.

"Um… no? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I have a child to take care of." I said looking at Renesmee out of the corner of my eye. She was playing with his hand.

"I'm dating the girl who has a child to take care of. Case closed." He said. I smiled at him. Sometimes he was really stupid and annoying, but it was times like these when he was genuinely nice and sweet.

"Anyways, I wanted to hang out with you today anyways and see how she was doing and I got Little Belle a little something that my mother wanted me to give her." He said. He handed her a small necklace. "Elizabeth was just dying to give it to 'The cute little darling Bella had'." He said with a smile.

"It's pretty. Momma put it on." She said with a big smile. I nodded and put it around her neck. Emmett came in at that moment with the food.

"Why don't you eat with Emmett and let me and your momma talk?" He asked. She nodded as he pulled me out of the room.

"That was a very sweet thing you did Edward. It probably cheered her up."

"Ah, it's what I do." He said with a shrug putting his hands in his jean pockets. I smiled at him and he smirked back taking my hand in his.

"Alice is a little upset today. I didn't want to be around that type of toxic behavior right now." He said. "So I wanted to see Bella."

"Aw, I'm touched." I mocked. He shoved me a bit before pulling me closer to him and kissing my cheek. I smiled at him.

"You should be touched, you're the only girl I've waited four dates on to kiss even on the cheek." He said.

"I never said you couldn't kiss me on the lips, you just waited." I said turning around in his arms and facing him. I pecked him on the lips and then walked away from him. He stood there stunned for a while before running to catch up with me.

"What was that?"

"The kiss of a life time, the kiss of the evening, the kiss you have been waiting for." I said in a fake accent. He smirked and picked me up. "Oh my gosh, don't drop me." I yelled.

"I won't drop you, your surprisingly light." He said bringing me to our front yard and into one of the chairs he's caught me trying to tan on various occasions. In one moment when he caught me he dropped on his knees and begged me to go put a shirt on for his safety and so he wouldn't be embarrassed. I smiled at the memory. It was a good one. One of the better ones actually.

"Thank-You my kind gentleman." I said.

"You're very welcome my fair lady." He said with the same smirk on his face. He scooted me over and sat next to me comfortably. I looked up at his eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned in kissing me. It was… absolutely nothing like I thought it would be. No lie, he was a wonderful kisser, masterful even. But there was no... like when I kissed James, no love in the kiss, no… sparks? Isn't that what they called it in the movies and TV shows. But anyways, the kiss was good.

He pulled back and I looked into his green eyes. "Well I do believe that was a mighty good kiss sir." I said in a fake accent.

"You bet." He said leaning in again. I kissed him again and that's when I heard the gasp. I pulled back and Alice was standing in the driveway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to bring Edward his homework. Here." She dropped it on the ground and turned away quickly.

"See I told you she was having a bad day." He said. I quickly looked at her retreating form and then back to Edward. He stood up and picked up his books. "I ought to get home before Elizabeth has a fit about me not being at school." He said. He walked over and kissed my forehead. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I said silently. He got in his car and drove off. Me being alone.

* * *

"_Come on, it's just a kiss."_

"_I don't kiss."_

"_Liar, I've caught you making out with your pillow more than a number of times." James said scooting closer to me on my bed. I blushed bright red. That was one time and he never let it go. I hated him for it. Who told him he could bound in my room with Emmett._

"_I don't know how."_

"_Then I'll teach you, okay?" I nodded a little bit. He brushed back a stray piece of hair. "Now just follow my lead and then you'll be kissing." He said. I did just as I was told, kissing him was easy. Stopping was the hard part. "Okay, okay. Hold up, you have to breathe." He said laughing and breathing hard._

"_I don't want to breathe." I said with a slight smile._

"_Yeah, neither do I, but I don't want to die."_

"_Good, I don't want you to die either."_

* * *

"_Bells, just jump."_

"_No you won't catch me."_

"_Yes I will, now jump? How else will you get down."_

"_I don't know." I cried._

"_You want to be a cheerleader?"_

"_No! You want me too."_

"_I will so drop you right. Now. I swear to god, I will drop you." He threatened._

"_James don't you dare-" He dropped me and caught me. _

"_Next time don't move around as much. You look like a dead fish."_

"_I hate you." I said getting down from out of his hold. I put my jacket back on and grabbed my bike walking out of his driveway._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Home!" I yelled speeding off. He ran after me._

"_Your home is three miles from here."_

"_Guess you're going to be running three miles after me." I said. I reached over and took his cap off of his head and sat it on mine before speeding up. "Bye!"_

* * *

"_Bells open the window."_

"_No."_

"_Bells, OPEN the WINDOW!" He yelled._

"_No." I said calmly dancing to my favorite song._

"_You're killing me Bella, open the window."_

"_No James, I refuse to open the window."_

"_Isabella open the WINDOW!" He yelled punching through it. It broke and I screamed. He climbed through with a small smile. I back up and started opening the door. "Wait Bella, don't go down there, please?" He said._

"_You broke my window."_

"_I'm sorry." He said coming closer._

"_No your not." I said stepping back. "Get out of my room now." I said._

"_Bella come on."_

"_NOW!" I yelled. James looked at me as I pointed to the window._

"_Bella honey, what's wrong?" My mother asked._

"_James-" He covered my mouth. I could here my mom coming upstairs. Phil got there first, unfortunately._

"_Get the FUCK off of her now!" Phil yelled. He was a good parent, but he didn't like James. He pushed him off. I cringed into Phil._

"_Bella?" James asked. I shook my head and leaned into Phil more. I had never seen him so dangerous. Phil grabbed James before he could go and called the police. He looked at me silently as he made his way into the police car._

* * *

"_Bells, I'm so sorry." He said grabbing my hand. He had been out of Juvie for a week and I refused to talk to him. Today, he found me at a park swinging on a swing. It was empty and I was alone. "Come on Bells, talk to me." I looked away. "I didn't mean to do that. You know me Bella." He whispered._

"_I… I-I thought I did." I said. He had been in Juvie for about a month. A visited him once to say I never wanted to see him again. He just put his head down when I said that and then said I didn't know what I was talking about._

"_Bella, I would never hurt you." He said kneeling in front of me. "You love me right?" He asked. I looked at him and put my head down before nodding a little. "Then why won't you forgive me."_

"_You almost hurt me. You broke my window. I don't know how I could forgive that." I said._

"_JUST TRUST ME!" He yelled in the air. I looked down at him and kissed his forehead._

"_I forgive you for breaking my window and almost hurting me, but I refuse to trust you. Not now." I said._

* * *

I could hear screaming, blood piercing screaming and I put my hand to my ear and tears came out of my eyes and I couldn't breathe any longer. It occurred to me that I was screaming and I was running out of air. I could stop until a large hand shut my mouth and someone hit me in the stomach making me breath out. I looked up and everyone was staring at me. Emmett, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie. Emmett picked me up and I cried into his chest.

"It's okay Bella, it's okay." Esme said.

"Is she… is she going to be alright?" Alice's voice asked.

"She's going to be fine. This was a bad one, so she might need to sleep." Carlisle said. "Damn it, I have to go work. You're stuck with her Esme." He said dropping me on the couch. I groaned as soon as I hit it.

"No Carlisle, I have somewhere to be. The kids can watch her." Esme said. I could faintly here the door clicking.

"Well I have to go kids. Be careful and safe. Bye." Carlisle said before I heard the door clicking again.

"Come on Bella, just go to sleep." Emmet's calming voice said. I soon fell into a deep trance.

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

"Wait, you'll are going on a date?" I asked. "What happens if she wakes up?" I asked. Of course I wanted to watch Bella, I'm not stupid.

"Just hold her a bit while she cries. Come on, we got to go." Emmett said slipping on a jacket. "Bye Alice. Bye Nessie." He said slipping out of the house, grabbing Rose's hand. I turned towards Nessie and her eyes instantly dropped down.

"Alice… I'm hungry." She whispered.

"How about I make you some…?"

"Momma said she would make soup."

"Okay, how about I make you some soup." I said. I grabbed her hand and walked in the kitchen and looked. All I saw was vegetables. "She was making homemade soup?" I asked looking down at her. She nodded. "Well I'm stumped. How about I make you a grilled cheese sandwich?" She shrugged and nodded. I quickly made the sandwich for her and sat the plate on the table. She crawled up a chair and tentatively ate it.

"Is my momma okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Renesmee, does she do that a lot?" Renesmee nodded.

"Yeah, but then she says she's thinking about daddy and she's not screaming because it's a bad thing but because she's having fun."

"Oh, really?" I asked. She nodded and took another, bigger, bite of her sandwich. I heard movement. "Let me go see if your momma is up?" I said. She nodded. I walked in and Bella was turning over. I shook her a bit. Her eyes opened as big as they possibly could.

"Oh." She whispered. "OH." She said a bit loudly. "God, I'm such a horrible mother." She sat up and looked down. "Where's everyone?"

"Esme had to go somewhere, Carlisle had to go to the hospital, and Emmett and Rosalie had a date. Renesmee is eating in the kitchen." I said. She sobbed a little. "Hey, it's okay, everybody goes through it."

"I have panic attacks in front of my child, everybody does not go through that." How could I cheer her up?

"When I was younger I was afraid of clowns." I said. She looked at me with a shrug. "My mom and dad wore makeup whenever they were around other people and they used to argue a lot and I used to be afraid and scream and have panic attacks and the closer they came to me, the louder I screamed and it kept going until my sister was born when I was fourteen."

"That sucks for you." She said with a slight smile. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I nodded.

"Did it work?"

"A little." She said standing up. "Let me go fix my soup for my daughter, and um… we could hang out later?" Right then and there Renesmee coughed and sneezed loudly. "Or not, I already spent to much time with Edward. Crap, this is going to be her second bowl of soup today."

"You can never have to much soup." I said. She smiled and just shook her head bounding into the kitchen.

* * *

_**Carlisle POV**_

I was washing my hands from checking a patient with a broken arm when I heard a door open. "Dr. Cullen?" I small voice asked. I turned around and Tanya was standing there in high heels and a halter dress, which was a lot more then I've ever seen her in, even with her lab coat on. I smiled a little.

"Hello Dr. Denali, how was Caitlyn?" I asked talking about a cancer patient she was working with who was currently in remission.

"Oh… she's good. Absolutely great, she'll probably live a long cancer free life. But um… that's not what I wanted to come in here and talk to you about."

"Oh well then, talk. You know my door is always open." I said.

"It's about our relationship." I stopped washing my hands. I pretty much froze. "Dr. Cullen… Carlisle… Dr. Cullen, I know you want our relationship to be purely physical, but I have feelings for you. And I know you have feelings for me to."

"You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Ms. Denali, I'm sorry, but you have the wrong idea. There are no feelings in our relationship. Like you said, it's purely physical."

"Dr. Cullen if that was so, you wouldn't come to my house when I was crying, or when hugged me, or cuddled me after we have sex. Dr. Cullen if it was purely physical then none of that would ever happen."

"Dr. Denali, you have been sadly mistaken, if I've let my kindness towards you make you think I reciprocate any feelings I have towards you. Dr. Denali, I will never have any feelings for you other than the feelings that I have when you bounce up and down on my…"

"Dr. Cullen, I think you are so egotistical you have been blinded by your own physical need for what Mrs. Cullen will not give you, that you do not realize that you stare into my eyes like you love, and you make sure that I'm well off and that you'd give me a house to lay in if I needed it. Dr. Cullen, you are the one who is sadly mistaken and-"

"Dr. Denali, I think you have this little fling all mixed up-"

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Tanya get the FUCK out of my office!"

"I LOVE YOU CARLISLE!" She yelled. I stared at her. She walked up to me and grabbed my hands. "Carlisle, I love you. I want to be your wife. Esme can't even satisfy you and I can. I know I can, Carlisle. I can give you everything you want and need and would never cheat on you. You know she cheats on you. I would never."

"Tanya you probably have twelve other men lined up for you."

"No, I broke off my engagement for you Carlisle. You're all I ever wanted. I'm all you'll ever need."

"You don't mean that Tanya." I whispered. Damn it, she's getting me confused.

"Yes I do Carlisle. And I'll wait for you."

"Get out of my office." I said coldly. "Now." I said. She jumped at my cold voice and ran out. I sighed and threw a glass vase at the door and then dropped down. What just happened?

* * *

_**Esme POV**_

"Jane… I have an idea. I don't… I can't be with Carlisle anymore." I said sitting on her couch.

"You're drunk okay." She said sitting next to me.

"No, I mean it. You're with me. You're my girlfriend and Carlisle… we barely even see each other any more. If it's a public appearance, we dance around and kiss a little hear and there, but the love… it's not there anymore."

"Esme… you can't be serious, you can't just go up to Carlisle and be like… 'I don't love you anymore, I'm in love with a girl' he'll kill you."

"No he won't, because he doesn't love me either." I told her. "Jane… I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You never hurt me to begin with Esme."

"Then let me do this. I'll create this big extravaganza, one last appearance. Something where people can see us weaning off of each other and then I'll tell him. It will expected when people see us at the party and we will remain 'good friends' when around each other for the children."

"I don't know Esme-"

"Look, I don't want Carlisle's money, he doesn't want mine. We don't have a joint account so whatever we came in with, we take out. I'll be fine." I grabbed her face and straddled her. "Jane, I want to be with you. Only you."

"Fine, I'll let you do your thing."

"Thank-you Jane." Esme said kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Next Chapter is going to be full of angst and drama**

**I've already started writing it, it should be done by Friday. **

**Much Love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**The Bella Diaries**

**Bang, bang, he shot me down**

**Bang, bang, I hit the ground**

**Bang, bang, that awful sound**

**Bang, bang, my baby shot me down.**

**~Cher (Listen to Nancy Sinatra Cover) "Bang, Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)"**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I cried for a long time and Alice just stood in front of me looking down at me. Finally she got down on her knees and held me. My face instantly went to the crook her neck. Finally when my crying was reduced to a hiccupping breathing and rare chocking sound Alice looked at me and grabbed my neck, bringing my face up. She wiped my face a little and then cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"I used to… I used to think that… my life was horrible… because of what I have done… what I did when I was so young." I said. I sobbed a little. "I didn't think it could get worse." She looked at me and grabbed my hands. "I never knew… I didn't think."

"Come on, you're coming with me." She said pulling me, I knew I weighed a lot, but she was a lot stronger than me. "I know a lot shocked you tonight, but you have to come on, you can't go back to your house." She pulled me into her car and buckled my seatbelt. "I can't go back to my house either, so just wait here. I'll go get some clothes for you and Renesmee and we'll go to a hotel in Port Angeles. I'll be right back." And then she was off in the night.

I looked in the mirror of her car and

* * *

_1 Hour Earlier_

"Don't touch me!" Rosalie's little brother said as Rosalie referred to him as a gift from god that her mother had him. I had never seen Rosalie so shocked. "I hate you! You can't even remember!" He yelled.

"We aren't gifts from god, we're gifts from you're maid that your mom paid to give us up!" I could see Mrs. Hale go pale as a secret had just been revealed.

"What are you two ignorant fools talking about?" Rosalie asked, looking this close to hitting her sister and her brother. I'd seen that look before, it was the same look she gave before pushing Lauren Mallory up against the lockers and hitting her in her stomach before Emmett said if she did more, he couldn't be with her.

"You're always so strung up that you couldn't even remember the fact that the only person our so called 'mom' was ever pregnant with was with you. And you used to be so nice to us. And then you met Edward and now all you ever do is get drunk and get high and have sex with Edward."

"What!" Emmett and Rosalie's mom yelled standing up, though they were obviously different. Rosalie's mom was in a shrill loud voice that was discouraging, the type of voice that said, 'Don't think about ever using the credit cards again and don't even look at that check book, oh and say goodbye to Gucci, Prada, Dolce&Gabbana.'

Emmett's voice however was soft, but full of emotion, like he was about to cry. And then Emmett got worse. "Are you serious?" He yelled. "After all that I showed you, you got with Edward and you never told me!"

"More like she got with me while she was with you." Edward yelled. I looked at him. "It was only before we got together, afterwards she just stuck to teachers." Edward said. He touched my hand and jerked it back.

"That's sick!" I yelled. "You're a sick, sick…"

"Bastard, I told you to keep that a secret." Rosalie yelled. She looked over at Emmett and then back to Edward and finally her eyes landed on Emmett again. "Emmett, I was going to tell you… it wasn't the right time with all that was going on with you and your mom and dad."

"What happened with your mom?" Esme asked. Everyone fell silent. "What happened with your mother."

"It doesn't even matter, it's Carlisle's sister anyways." Emmett said.

"Emmett McCarty, you better tell me right this instance!" She yelled.

"What? She got beat and high and strung out again." Emmett yelled. "Just like dumb-asses! So what Rosalie? You shoot up, smoke, snort?" Emmett yelled back at Rosalie.

"No it's not like that."

"Liar!" Alice said suddenly. "It's exactly like that with everyone. You smoke, you drink, you sleep with teachers, hell you slept with some of the female teachers."

"I know you're not talking Alice, you were deeper in that shit than I was."

"Can you all please stop the cursing?" I asked.

"Oh shut the fuck up Bella, you can't keep your child in that fucking bubble just like you can't keep it in that you are a whore who lost your virginity at thirteen." Edward said.

"You are not allowed to talk to her that way!" Esme yelled.

"Please, lord knows she needs to get out of that fucking bubble she lives in." Carlisle said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at her Esme, she really is finding out about all this right now? How long were you and Renee going to shelter the child? I bet she doesn't even know about Jane or Tanya."

"You know about Jane?" Esme asked.

"You couldn't keep that a secret for long."

"Fine, since everyone wants to decide to share there secrets tonight, here we go. I'm divorcing Carlisle and going to live with Jane and I'm taking Renesmee and Bella with me."

"What!" I yelled. "Are you all serious? Rosalie you're cheating on my cousin with my so called boyfriend, Emmett you kept the fact that you're mom was in the hospital from Esme, who is divorcing Carlisle, for a girl. And Alice, Edward, and Rosalie you all do drugs? How… how… how fucked up is this family!" I yelled leaving the room and running. I fell a bunch of times and I pretty much ran until I couldn't breathe anymore, though I could feel and hear Alice running behind me.

"Bella? Bella, stop running, come on." She said.

* * *

**_Back to the Present_**

Alice came back about fifteen minutes later, three bags in hand with Emmett following her carrying a booster seat and Renesmee. She put the bags in he trunk of the car and Emmett put Renesmee in the back seat and walked away without even saying goodbye to Renesmee. It was then that I realized Renesmee was asleep, which I was happy about. Alice got in the car and quickly drove as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said suddenly. "You shouldn't ever have to go through that again." She said grabbing my hand. I intertwined my fingers with hers and looked back at Renesmee and then back to Alice.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. My family isn't always… I never thought…"

"Shush. Just calm down, close you eyes, take a nap." She said. I sighed and leaned my head on the window as sleep over took me.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I felt so bad for her. I never knew how much they could keep from her, without actually keeping anything from her. My black dress was dirty and muddy as was her white one. I drove to small Hotel in Port Angeles and left Bella and Renesmee in the car and got us a room. I first picked up Renesmee and brought her in the bed where she didn't even make a squeak. I finally got Bella and sat her up. "Come on let's get this dress off." I said. Bella looked emotionally drained.

I pulled the dress over her head and pulled her into bed next to Renesmee, who she immediately grabbed and laid down next to, as I decided to make a few phone calls. First I called my mom. _"Mary-Alice Brandon, where are you? You're father and I are so worried."_

"Mom, mom, calm down, I'm with Bella in Port Angeles. She couldn't stay at her house. There was to much drama."

"_Drama, I'll show you drama, you can't just pick up and leave Mary-Alice."_

"I didn't pick up and leave, if I did I would have Cynthia with me." I said.

"_Mary-Alice, do not make me get in my car and come and pick both you and Bella up." _She said. I smirked a little. She would never find me.

"Mom, I just wanted to tell you where I was. Now if you may be so kind, to hang up the phone so I can call Esme?"

"_Mary-Alice!"_

"Gosh damn it mom, quit calling me fucking Mary-Alice, it's just Alice." I yelled. "Fuck you, I got to go." I hang up the phone. I called Esme next, she was worried a lot. When we talked in the house I told her Bella shouldn't be around all of this mess. She said she needed all information about where we were, which hotel we were staying in, under what name, the license plate number, everything. I told her I would call her as soon as we got to the hotel.

"_Hello?" _She asked in a worried voice.

"Esme, it's me, Alice."

"_Oh thank god. Carlisle, Emmett I got them! What hotel are you three at?"_

"We are at the Clementine Hotel on Fifth and Main in Port Angeles, Green Parking Lot, Room 323." I said quickly. I could hear the scribbling of a pen on paper.

"_Thank you. We'll try not to keep you there more then three days. We're trying to get everything settled."_

"You're welcome Esme. Um… tomorrow we'll probably go to a diner, a then, um… stay in. I have a credit card in Jaspers name, so we really can't be tracked."

"_Okay then."_

"Goodbye Esme."

"_Goodbye Alice." _She said. I hang up the phone and finally called Rosalie. She was sobbing as she answered the phone.

"Calm down, what's wrong?"

"_I… he… I screwed up so bad Alice. He like… he broke up with me. He said he couldn't be with a whore, he couldn't be with me. He said… he said he had to much in his life to let a slut like me drag him down."_

"Oh sweetie…"

"_Oh my god, Alice. Alice, I can't breathe. I think I'm having another panic attack."_

"Call Emmett." I said.

"_What if he won't talk to me?"_

"Then call Jasper or go to your therapist, I just needed to see how you were doing."

"_This is all Bella's fault. They came here and in about three and four months our lives had been turned upside down."_

"I beg to differ, my life is better. I'm clean because of her. It wasn't that hard with her around. She's like a breath of fresh air."

"_That's…" _I received the dial tone as her answer. I sighed and hang up the phone. I looked over at Bella, her form cuddled against Renesmee, seemingly tightening and loosening ever few seconds. I sighed and took off my black dress and went in the shower. It wasn't until I was washing my hair that the door creaked open and Bella walked in.

"Alice…" She cried out.

"Yes?"

"Can I… can I stay in here with you until you get ready for bed, I can't go to sleep."

"Sure." I said. This was almost perfect.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Rosalie Hale walked up the stairs of Emmett's house and knocked on the door. Her hair was a mess, pushed back into a curly pony-tail that was a big mess of hair. Her eyes were puffy and red and blood shot and she was sniffling and breathing hard and clutching at her chest as she pounded on the door. Just like she hoped, Emmett answered the door. And he almost closed it in her face, had she not yelled out, "I can't breathe!"

"What do you want? Do you need Carlisle?"

"No, I need…" She began to hyperventilate. "Help me. I need you!"

"You can't have me." He said. He was being cold. She kept going and grabbed at his shirt breathing hard, tears coming out.

"I can't breathe! My heart feels like it's going to explode, I have a splitting headache, I'm having a panic attack." Suddenly she dropped to the ground. Emmett caught her and picked her up in his arms.

"Carlisle!" He screamed. Carlisle came down the steps, his hair still in it's neat place. He looked at Emmett and then at the girl in his arms and ran over to him.

"What did you do to her?" Emmett was about to talk when Rosalie screamed.

"I feel like my heart is going to explode!" She yelled.

"She's having a panic attack." Carlisle said. "We need to get her somewhere, calm her down." Carlisle said. "Take her up to your room."

"But…"

"No buts." He said. Emmett brought Rosalie up to his room and laid her down on the bed. Carlisle followed silently. "You have to calm her down."

"How?"

"Talk to her."

* * *

_2 Hours Earlier (Emmett POV)_

After my cousin-in-law ran out of the room, Alice around the room. "I'll be back." She whispered and then she ran after her. I looked at Rosalie who was shaking a little in her seat. I walked next to Edward and punched him in his face. His head was hard, his skull thick, I made him fall. I almost wanted to laugh, almost. Rosalie ran over to me as I repeatedly punched him wherever I could reach. I wanted to mess up his pretty face. He covered said face.

"Get off of him!" She yelled pulling at me arms. Her voice sounded muffled to me, like all that was really in the room was me, who was pounding Edward. Finally, she yelled in my ear. "Get the fuck off of him!" She yelled. "Don't hurt him, he's my friend." I stood up and knocked my hand back, pushing her in the moment. She landed on the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You're a fucking slut!" I yelled.

"What?" She yelled back. She stood up and pushed me into the table. "You want to repeat that?"

"You're a whore, a fucking slut! Probably a prostitute. I don't need that in my life dragging me down! I already have so much… shit, going on! You're a fucking bitch and go fuck Edward." I said. I turned around. "See you later." I said and went in my room slamming the door.

* * *

**_Back to the Present_**

Carlisle left out of the room and I sat there staring at her. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her breathing slowed a little, but not by much.

"Just keep talking to me." She huffed out quickly, shaking.

"Ask me a question?"

"How did Bella meet James?"

"Um… if I remember correctly, and this is probably wrong, but I was about to kill him, physically harm him in every way possible and he sped up and met Bella, who was just walking around and he told Bella that if she hid him, he would take her on a date."

"Is that true?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He's my cousin, not my brother." Her breathing slowed a lot, but she was still shaking and her breathing was shallow.

"I was going to tell you-"

"But you didn't."

"I stopped after he got with-"

"But we were together before he got with Bella."

"You kept me from-"

"Sex should be the last thing on you're mind right now." I said. "You fucking cheated on me with teachers, female and male! You're 'best friend'. You made me look like a fucking fool in front of everyone. Do you have anything to say for your self."

"When I was around… fourteen, I was raped by this guy named Royce. When I met Edward, he was with his friend Royce, who was really his mom's boyfriend who was about thirty years old. I went looking for Edward one day and he answered the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I wanted to kiss him. He sat me down on the couch and told me Edward would be back in a few minutes.

"He put his hand on my knee and said I was a beautiful girl and even more beautiful than a supermodel. He grabbed my face and tried to kiss me and I told him I hadn't had my first kiss before and that this was wrong. He got mad and tried again. When I resisted, he grabbed my arms and pulled me upstairs into Edward's room and said he wouldn't be back for hours." She stopped and chocked up, looking down; a tear slipping from her eye.

"Rose you don't have to…"

"No… listen. He tied my hands up with rope and tape and cut all my clothes off with scissors. He beat my skin a leather belt and… he touched me inappropriately. When I screamed, he stuffed my mouth with his dirty underwear that had his cum in it and put tape over my mouth. He… put his… he put his dirty dick inside of me and while I screamed and bled he fucking laughed saying he had… he had never had a fuck that could. Then he kept biting me and he would draw blood and he kept smacking me if I tried to flinch away from him."

"Rose…"

"He…" She burst into tears. "He said I was a ho and a slut and I would never ever amount to anything but laying on my back or being on my knees, so I should just stand on the corner." She was shaking again. She unconsciously pulled herself into a ball as the tears seemed to drain out of her. I pulled her into my arms and held her there. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

"It's okay baby, let it all out."

* * *

**Alice POV**

I sat my towel in the bathroom staring a Bella. Her gaze never left me even in the shower. It made me want to break out the Bella Diaries, which I no longer had. I could have written so much down: First cuss word, first trip away from everybody, first look at a grown woman's naked body. But no, I was doing this the right way, I was going to tell her the truth. "So James comes in my room, he's with Vicky, and he's pretty much wasted and well… let's just say, that was one of the many times we had sex."

"Drunk sex Bells, I'm impressed." I said with laughter. She took her closed fist and rubbed it on her shoulder and then blew on it.

"It's what I do." She said with a laugh. "So tell me, who was you're first?"

"Jasper… my first girl, a girl named Pricilla, she's… Jasper's cousin." She gasped and smirked a little.

"Does Jasper know?"

"No, and he's never going to." I said with just a little smile back. I grabbed her hands. "Hey… I have something really important to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?" She said. I was about to tell her, when she looked at a clock from the corner of her eye. "Sorry, I have to get some sleep, or else I'll be really tired when Renesmee's really hyper."

"Tell me tomorrow." I nodded and she hugged me. "Goodnight Alice." She said.

"Night Bella." I sighed and towel dried my hair, making it really curly, like it was when I was little. I walked in the bedroom and put on a slip and nothing under it. I grabbed the extra blankets from in the closet and put the pillows on the small cot that I pulled from under the bed. I quickly dressed the cot and went to sleep.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up and Renesmee was quick to want a bath, so I gave her a quick one and did her hair. I changed her into her clothes and looked at the menu for the room service while Renesmee happily watched Sponge bob, a show I secretly indulge in from time to time. I quietly woke up Alice. "Oh Alice?" She mumbled and stirred. "Alice… wake up."

"Huh?" She asked. Her sleepy eyes opened and smiled a little. "Hey."

"I'm going to order breakfast, you want anything."

"Just fruit." She said. She pushed herself up and smiled lazily at me. "I'll go brush my teeth." She said. I smiled and nodded and ordered a fruit tray, an omelet, and small silver dollar sized pancakes. Alice came out and hugged me from behind after I hung up the phone.

"Hey!" I said in surprise.

"Hey." She said. I turned around in her arms and giving her a hug.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked. I nodded into her neck.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" She looked confused. "You know, last night?" She mouthed the word oh and then shrugged.

"I'll tell you later." She said with a sigh. "I'll go change into something less revealing." She said twirling around. She was naked under a very white and see-through slip that stopped just under her butt. I smiled and nodded a bit.

"That you should." I said. She walked back into the room and I could hear her shuffling and putting on some clothes. She came back out a few minutes later with skinny jeans on, black knee high boots, and a purple shirt. She smiled at me. "Nice."

"Thank-You." She said. "I'm going to watch Renesmee in the room." I nodded and she walked back around into the room. I smiled and when the door opened and grabbed the tray of food. I tipped the guy and brought the tray into room with the TV. Renesmee was rolling on the floor with Alice and they were laughing really hard.

"The foods here!" I said. Renesmee ran over to me with a smile.

"Momma Alice can laugh like Sponge bob." I nodded.

"Sit down baby." I said pulling out a chair for her. She sat at the desk as I cut her pancakes into smaller pieces. She dug into them. I grabbed the plate of her fruit and handed it to Alice. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She said. I grabbed my omelet and sat next to her on the couch eating. Alice suddenly stopped picking at her fruit. "I'll be right back." She said. She walked out of the room and I could hear the door closed signaling she stepped out of the room. I continued watching Sponge bob happily. Soon she walked back in. "Bella can you come out here with me." I looked at Renesmee.

"Stay in you're seat, do not get out of it." I said. She nodded and stuffed a small piece of pancake in her mouth. I walked outside with Alice and she looked at me up and down. I didn't know why, I was only wearing a black shirt and ripped jeans.

"Bella… god, this is harder then I thought it would be."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… well with you anyways."

"Alice just tell me what's wrong?"

"Bella… I like you."

"Aw, I like you too Alice." I said confused.

"No… I like you a lot more than you know. I like you, like I want you to be my girlfriend." Alice said. She grabbed my hand. "I want you to be with me."

* * *

_Yes, I know long awaited chapter to have a cliff hanger thrown in your face. I've been busy. Yes, I bet you didn't know fan fiction writers have lives. Now, now, don't worry, I'll try to crank out the next chapter in invincible speeds. Also I am in dyer needs of a beta reader. I'm not much for grammar, but take it into appreciation. Much Love._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

**The Bella Diaries**

**

* * *

****So Baby don't worry**

**You'll be my only**

**You won't be lonely**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**You'll be my only**

**No need to worry**

**Baby are you down, down, down, down, down**

**~Jay Sean "Down"**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I held her hand, lacing my fingers through hers and held it tightly pressing it to my heart. I told her. I told her I wanted to be with her. I didn't know how she would react. "Bella?" She suddenly shook her head.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked. I shrugged. "What did you expect me to say?" She asked. I shrugged again.

"I expected you to say you hated me and you never wanted to see me again." I whispered.

"Alice… I don't know…"

"Shush." I whispered. I grabbed her face and pressed my forehead against hers. "Just see if you could…" I whispered and licked my lips. I leaned her face down and ghosted my lips over hers.

"Alice?" She whispered.

"Shush, it's okay… just go with it." I whispered pressing my lips to hers slightly putting pressure on them. She didn't really kiss back but her mouth was open a little, so I slightly moved my tongue over her lips and then on the inside of her mouth. She tasted like chocolate, which I realized she must have had in her mouth at some point because I noticed it came with the omelet she ordered. I did another complete search of her mouth again with my tongue and then pecked her lips, once, twice, three times.

I pulled back and looked at her and she had tears streaming down her face. "I need to go home." She said wiping her face of the tears. She opened the door and I could hear her. "Come on baby, we're going back home." She whispered, but I could still hear it.

"But I want to stay here." Renesmee yelled.

"No baby we have to go."

"But I want to stay!" Renesmee cried out.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen if you do not stop crying now you will never ever get to play with Cynthia again." She said quick and fast. Renesmee stopped and started sniffling. I heard shuffling and sighed. She hated me. I sat down on the wall and but my head in between my knees. I saw her come out with Renesmee on her hip and she stopped and front of me. I looked up into her eyes and she quickly looked away and practically ran away from me. I walked back in the room and looked around. It was a mess.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

"Esme… this can't work out after what happened. I'm staying at Tanya's house for a little while until the divorce papers come around and we have to split our assets." I said. I grabbed my bag. "You can call me on my cell or Tanya's house number." I said. She looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"You don't have to go." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to go." She said a little louder, her voice cracking. "Why do you want to break up our family like this."

"What family Esme, our son's widowed girlfriend and my nephew live in a house built for ten." I said. "There is no love in this house."

"You act as if all the love flew out the window when he died. We have a healthy grandchild, two wonderful children."

"We have a grandchild made out of wedlock, one teenager emotionally scarred from watching her boyfriends death and who had a child at thirteen and another who has to deal with school, anger management, and two parents who hop from Arizona and Forks who constantly deal with drugs and abuse. I repeat, there is no love in this family."

"What about Renesmee? Huh, what are you going to do when she asks why you aren't at home."

"I'll visit enough so she'll never find out." I said. I kissed her cheek. "These years have been wonderful. Thank-you. You gave me a beautiful son and in turn he gave me a gorgeous granddaughter. But it's my time to go." I said grabbing my bag. Just as I walked downstairs and opened the door, Bella came in. "Damn Bella, you have the worst timing."

"Where are you going?" She asked eyeing my bag.

"To stay with a friend." I said. She put down Renesmee and told her to go inside.

"Tanya?" She asked.

"And?" I asked trying to move. She blocked me.

"Does Esme know you're leaving?"

"I just told her. What are you Nancy Drew?"

"Don't leave."

"Sorry." I said grabbing her arm and shoving her a little. "But I have to go." I walked to my car and drove off.

* * *

**Edward POV (The Night Before the Kissing Incident)**

After Emmett preceded to try and pound me into mush I went to Jasper's house. Jasper's mom wasn't home which I was thankful for because I didn't need distractions tonight. I walked up to his room and he was throwing baseballs at his window. "Shouldn't you be fucking Bella or something?" He asked.

"Dude, Emmett fucking knows I fucked Rosalie while they were together." I said. He turned around and faced me.

"Shit dude, what the fuck happened to you're face?" He asked.

"He's about two inches taller then me and looks like he's on fucking steroids. Honestly, what do you think happened."

"I think he pounded you into a pussy." Jasper said. "House arrest fucking sucks." He said. I smirked at him, that gave me my only satisfaction. The fucker was on house arrest for fucking drugging Alice for like three months. He had a month to go, but he was pissed because that meant he would most likely not be able to get his marks up and he would probably fail.

"Well now my chances with Bella are ruined." I said. "She found out, started cussing, ran out, Alice followed her and she didn't come back yet." I said.

"Fuck no!" Jasper said. "Shit you fucker, I ought to beat the crap out of you. You ruined the plan. How am I going to get Alice now?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should stop trying to get her. Maybe she really is gay."

"Are you high?"

"For once no."

"That explains it." He said. "She's not gay, you can't have sex with someone and then say you like it one day and then the next say you never did. It doesn't work like that Edward. It's just a fucking phase."

"I've seen her in plenty of fucking phases, you were one of them, but trust me, I think she is gay."

"Since when were you the master of what people are. You're fucking a girl, while you have a girlfriend, and she has a boyfriend. You can't tell me shit!" He yelled.

"Oh fuck you." He grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Listen up Cullen and listen fucking good, you don't know anything about my relationship with Alice, because you've never had a successful relationship to began with, so let me make this painfully clear okay? Stay out of my house, stay out of my way, stay away from my Alice, and find someway to get Bella back on you're dick before you ever talk to me again, you got that." He said pushing me into a wall. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I whispered. He grabbed my shirt and pushed me through the door.

"And if you touch my fucking mom again, I will beat the shit out of you." He said slamming his door. Damn, I'm screwed.

* * *

**Alice POV (My days are all mixed up so let me try to make this clear, it is now Monday. Two weeks after the party.)**

Bella had resumed her normal position on life without me. She avoided me like the plague, which was saying something because if I thought she put up traps to avoid me. Rosalie blocked her out, Emmett covered her whenever I came within seeing distance. As sad as it was, I was happy I got out it of the way. She knew and there was no turning back. So imagine my surprise when one day, she walks up to me and grabs my hand. "We need to talk." My heart pounded in my chest.

She walked out towards the benches and sat on them and looked down at her hands, wringing them together. After a while I was getting irritated, we were just sitting here staring at nothing. "You brought me out here, I can go if you want, I see you're having a great conversation with the air." I said.

"Fine." She said, my sarcasm pushing her to talk. "I thought a lot about what you said… and I don't seem to be having much luck in the guy department, so I'll go out on one date with you."

"What?" I asked. My mouth never seemed to shut up. I could have just said yes.

"I'll go on a date with you. One." She said. "Tomorrow night, seven to eleven. Don't be late."

"Why?" I asked. Again, Mary-Alice, you need to shut up.

"Rosalie convinced me." She said walking away. My mouth continuously hung open as she walked back into the cafeteria. I don't when Rosalie came outside, but she closed my mouth for me.

"Stop it, the flies will get in." She said. "So I take it she told you." She said walking away. I tried to walk behind her but I fell.

"What tipped you off?" I asked.

"You can't walk, you're hearts probably pounding, and you're mouth was open for like two minutes."

"Two?" I asked getting up, wiping off my white jacket and my black shirt of dust and dirt from the fall. "How did you get her to go out with me."

"On one date. Well, she didn't want to go out with Edward anymore and I casually suggested that she take you out on a date, because though the kiss was totally out of line, she wasn't having that much luck with boys anyways. She said she would try one date, but she said constantly she was straight."

"I get it, but… where could we go?"

"Oh, how about to the park?"

"Nope, we went there with the kids a month ago." I said. "Never mind, I'll figure it out soon." I said.

* * *

**Bella POV (Tuesday)**

It's really funny how life turned out to be. Esme said she wanted to leave, but Carlisle ended up going away while Esme cried. But then a day after Carlisle left, Jane moved in. Jane, who was pushy and mean spirited. Sure she was nice, but there was an evil under tone to her. She was completely against me going out on a date with Alice, though she was the one who was always making out with Esme. I hadn't had a real dinner in five days. That's why I was at Tanya's house with Carlisle.

"I know it's small, but you can change in here." Tanya said. She was alright, a little shy, like she thought I was going to hurt her.

"How old are you?" I asked her. She smiled at me a little.

"Twenty-eight, not much younger than Carlisle." She said. "It's only a two bedroom apartment, so you can sleep in here with Renesmee whenever you like. It doesn't matter to me." She said. I nodded.

"Thank-You."

"Have fun on your date." She said. "If you need any help, ask me." I nodded. I slipped on the dress Rosalie specifically told me to wear for the date and brushed my hair back and put on a small black head band. I put on the flats with the small heel on it and walked out of the door of the room. Tanya had Renesmee sitting on her lap bouncing up and down singing a song.

"Down came the rain and washed the water out, out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again." She said. Renesmee giggled. She was to young and innocent to understand. Sometimes I treated Renesmee like she was older than she was. She was only three (**Her birthday already passed, so just go with me on this**) years old, but she was my only friend, for a long, long while. "Oh hi, I didn't notice you there. She's just so precious, she reminds me of my little girl Mollie."

"You have a daughter?" I asked. I wondered if Carlisle knew.

"Yeah, she's only one years old, she lives up in Alaska with her father…" She said suddenly not smiling anymore. "Anyways… you should get going, it's six fifty, you're friend should be at your house any minute."

"I should get going." I said. I kissed Renesmee. "You be good for Tanya." I said. I knocked on the bedroom door and Carlisle opened it up. He was wearing jeans and a grey shirt. "I'm ready." I said. He smiled and gave Tanya a quick kiss when Renesmee wasn't looking and then kissed Renesmee's cheek. The drive to the house was silent. I could tell he didn't want to go, but I shared a car with Emmett, who was at the house.

"Bye Bells."

"You don't want to come in?"

"Frankly, Jane creeps me out."

"You don't know the half of it." I whispered. He drove off and I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It was an unusually humid night in Forks. Jane answered.

"Oh it's just you, coming here for that little date of yours?"

"Please get out of my way, I need to talk to Emmett." I said pushing past her. "EMMETT!" I yelled.

"Little girl we do not yell in this house!" She said.

"EMMETT!" I yelled again. He came bounding down the stairs in quick steps, shirtless. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting out of the shower. Here." He said handing me my bracelet. I slipped it on and smiled at him. There was a rapid knock at the door, quick and speedy. Alice.

"Got to go, have fun with…" I made a pointed look at Jane. He nodded and I walked and opened the door. Alice was standing there in a dress matching mine but purple and sky high heels and her hair was curly.

"Hello Bella."

"Isabella, what time will you be home?" Jane asked.

"Eleven." I answered.

"To late, you will be back by ten."

"I'll be back when I want to be back." I said. Alice grabbed my hand and walked me out of the house closing the door. We walked over to her car and she looked at me with big eyes.

"Thank-you for coming." She whispered.

"You're welcome. What will be doing tonight?" I asked.

"First we will go to a small private park my dad invested in and have a picnic and then we will dance."

"I don't do dancing."

"But you will."

"No, I won't."

"Ah, but you will." She said opening the door. I laughed and got in the car and she quickly walked to the other side and drove. The date made things awkward at first, but then we were laughing and playing around and even at one point playing eye spy. Suddenly she turned on to a dirt road that had tree's lit up with lights.

She stopped the car when the dirt road became a real road. "We're walking?" I asked. She nodded. She got out of the car and held my hand as we walked down the road. "So this is the private park you're father owns."

"Invested in building, basically the gazebo and road are called the Brandon Gazebo and the Brandon Drive." She said with a wink.

"Let me guess, we'll be eating in the Brandon Gazebo?" She shook her head.

"We'll be eating on the road, the Gazebo is for dancing." I looked at her and she smiled widely looking me directly in the eye. It was nice to have somebody have their full attention on you. We walked down the road and there was a small patio looking thing sitting in the middle of the road draped in a red satin curtain type… thing and steps. All very… ah I'm so shocked I can't even describe it. They were surrounded in large candles and everything was still very illuminated from the light in the trees.

"Wow… this is beautiful." I whispered. In the middle of the curtain rug type thing was a large basket. She walked me up the steps and sat me down.

"Okay so don't be mad, but I can't cook for anything, and I really tried, but I couldn't. So we have two bacon cheeseburgers from what-a-burger, Hershey pies from Burger King, Waffle Fries from Chic-Fil-A and lemonade from Raising Canes." She said with a smile.

"Alice Brandon, ever the romantic, searched out hundreds of fast food restaurants from Port Angeles to get her date the best foods ever!" I said. She nodded and kissed my hand.

"The best for you my darling." She said. I nodded and we ate slowly laughing and touching each other lightly. Strangely enough, it felt like a real date. Better than a date actually, just… perfection. Finally came the dancing. "Come on Bella, I'll help you dance, you said you wanted this night to be good and if I'm correct, I have two more hours to dance you into submission."

"I'm clumsy." I whispered.

"I won't let you fall."

"You're so cheesy."

"Cheesy as I may be, I'm not lying to you." She grabbed my hand and we walked quickly over to the Gazebo, where they had a stereo playing. She quickly pressed a button and Fireflies by Owl City came on. She wrapped my arms around her neck and wrapped hers around my waist. We moved quickly swinging our hips together a little, swaying. "See you're good at dancing."

"No I'm not, I feel awkward." I said. She laughed and looked at me up and down.

"You look beautiful to me." She whispered. She grabbed my arms and turned me around to the beat of the song. The next song was slower and lighter. It was just music, no lyrics.

"What's this song called?" I asked.

"Edward made it for me back when we were little kids, before the drugs and everything." She whispered in my ear. "When I listen to it I go back to times with a simple meaning. When getting high meant… you know flying or jumping." She whispered again twirling me around.

"It's a very simple song." I whispered. She nodded and put her hand in the crook of my neck and kissed my shoulder bone.

"You make things simple." She whispered.

"Good… because you make things complicated."

"How is that good?"

"I'm tired of simple." I whispered.

"Good, because I'm really tired of complicated." She whispered into my shoulder. "I'm so tired of complicated." And when I looked down, suddenly I saw Alice, but in a more innocent light, big eyed, happy, sad during simple things. She had this glow around her that just pulled me in, because I wanted to get to know this Alice, not the one I hung out with every now and then and the one I'd seen writings about in the bathroom and the one every told me not to hang out with, no… I wanted to know this Alice.

I sighed and hesitantly kissed her hair. She looked up. "I promise you I won't make this complicated." I said.

"That's a heavy promise Bella." She said. I twirled her around.

"I'm going to try okay. I'm going to try… to date you. Because you're the only one who doesn't make me go crazy and think of James and cry. You make things complicated in the most simple way and-" She cupped her hand over my mouth.

"You're rambling." She said removing her hand. I gave her a small smile. "May I please, please kiss you. I won't force it."

"I don't kiss on the first date."

"This is a very different first date." I shrugged and she grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine softly. I pressed mine back and it… it actually felt nice. We danced to a few more songs after that and then she stopped and looked at her watch. "Well, I should take you home now, before Carlisle and Esme get angry."

"Yeah, yeah." I whispered. We walked back to her car and I yawned. "I shouldn't have stayed up so long." She whispered. "Why don't you just take me to Tanya's house, where Carlisle's staying. I just want to go to sleep."

"I think I know where that is. Only two apartment buildings in Forks, so she must stay in the one closest to the hospital." I nodded my head at her assumption and laid my head on the window of the car. The drive was smooth and slow and she finally pulled up to the apartment building. "I'll walk you to the door." She walked me, tickling me and running around playing. When we finally made it to the door she stopped and stood in front of me.

"I had a really fun time tonight Alice. Better than I thought it would." I whispered in her ear hugging her tightly. She hugged my back and kissed my neck.

"That's great. I'd like to take you out again."

"Um… Friday, I'll be cooking at the old house, just me you and Renesmee?" I asked. "She'll probably fall asleep before the real food is done." I whispered in her ear.

"Sure… I'd love that. Bye Bells." She said kissing my cheek. She walked off quickly and I knocked on the door. Carlisle opened it quietly and kissed my cheek.

"How was your date?" He asked. I noticed an opened bottle of wine on the table. He poured it in the glass and took a sip, then offered me some. I nodded and took a little and handed it back to him.

"It was good, we had a picnic, danced under the moonlight and stars. It was really beautiful and… it was one of my better dates, I must admit." I said. "We pop kissed." I said.

"Cool, you really do deserve better."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He said kissing my cheek. "Night Bella."

"Goodnight Carlisle." I whispered going in 'my' room. Renesmee was curled up with a teddy bear holding on to it. I changed out of the dress and into pajama pants and one of James's old baseball jerseys. I laid in the bed and wrapped myself around Renesmee and kissed her head. "I love you." I whispered. Renesmee groaned and moved around a little before settling again.

_

* * *

_

_Next Chapter up SOON!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This story-line belongs to me; the characters belong to a Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

**The Bella Diaries**

* * *

**I feel like I just seen the sun for the first time**

**You make my life bright cuz you shine**

**It's me and you baby, it's our time**

**I'm living my dream, girl cuz you mine**

**You got me skipping down the street**

**And singing love songs all out of key **

**I didn't smoke nothing but I feel so high**

**And I know why**

**It's a love thing, it's got to be**

**Your heart's all locked and I got the key**

**It feels like I just won the lottery**

**Cuz I got my girl and she got me**

**You my new obsession**

**All I want to do**

**You my new obsession, girl I feel on top of the world wit you baby**

**I want to dance and party tonight I feel on top of the world wit my lady I'm gonna rock your body all night **

**She makes me wanna sing**

**~LMFAO "La La La"**

* * *

Alice POV (Wednesday)

I woke up this morning and put on my skinny jeans, boots, and my black ruffled shirt and smiled. I knew today would be a good day. I grabbed my back pack and walked downstairs and out to my car. Esme no longer called me into work, so I sent a note over that I officially quit. Mom quit the job as Carlisle's assistant. She didn't need it, Dad's business came back up in the market and we were officially back on top. Things couldn't get better. And when I pulled up to school, everything just dropped.

Jasper stood outside leaning on the white school wall talking to Rosalie. Rosalie had her normal blond hair pulled into a pony-tail with pieces hanging in her face, a jersey on back from football season (it's now winter, late November) that belonged to Emmett, jeans and matching heels with a long coat on over her. I walked over there quietly and caught their last few words. "Really Jasper, don't do anything stupid, things are starting to be… strangely normal."

"As normal as you can get with a lesbian ex-girlfriend and an apparent bi-sexual teenage mother." He whispered. "Look Rose-" He stopped when he saw me and a small smile spread on his face. "Hello Alice, you look wonderful today."

"Off of house arrest I see." I commented. He wore a black wife beater and jeans with black tennis shoes. "You look like a women beater." I said.

"I take that harshly." He said. "I've been nothing but nice to you for the whole…"

"Ten seconds?" I asked. He nodded and shrugged.

"Look, I understand we haven't been… cordial to each other for a while now, but I want to start over. I'd like to take you on a date. Friday." I shook my head slowly.

"I already have a date." I said walking away. Rosalie followed me to my locker about half way and then grabbed my arm, pushing me into a set of grey lockers.

"You better not have hurt her." She said.

"I didn't, we ate, we danced, we pop kissed and then I dropped her off at Carlisle's house. We have another date Friday, I actually asked this time. Thanks." I said shoving her off. "Now get the fuck off me!" I yelled.

"Hey sorry… it's my duty to protect her."

"It you duty to watch her like a hawk so Emmett won't dump your ass, and by god if you took Emmett's virginity, I will never talk to you again."

"I didn't, I won't, until he asks me… no begs me on his hands and knees do jump on Emmett Jr. and ride him like a cowgirl." She said with a smile.

"You are a sick, sick individual." I said walking over to my lockers. I opened it and grabbed my notebook and walked away from her flipping her the bird as I went by. I walked towards my class and saw Bella talking animatedly with Jessica Stanley, my ex. I cautiously walked over to them and Jessica (a born again virgin into god) smiled at me.

"Still living in sin Alice?"

"Still hanging out with sluts Jessica?" I asked eyeing Lauren Mallory who stood behind her. "I just wanted to tell Bella that Jasper is back so she shouldn't be alarmed." Bella nodded and hugged me. I hid my face in her long hair and kissed her neck, knowing Jessica couldn't see, amazingly so. "Bye." I said nodding towards her.

"Bye." She said winking. I skipped happily to my class with a smile. Each teacher as boring as the next. Bye the time lunch came along I had a 1 hour long Saturday detention for sleeping in class. I decided to go off campus for lunch and wanted to take Bella with me. She was just walking in when I grabbed her hand.

"Bella, do you want to go with me off campus for lunch?" She looked at me.

"Huh?" She said as if she didn't here me. She wrinkled her nose a little. "Sorry I can't. I promised… um… Angela that I would… sit… with… her today?"

"Oh." I said dryly. Her obvious lie was something I never thought she would do. "Some other time then I'm sure…" I said walking away from her. She was such a great liar. Ha. I got in my car and drove around, not really hungry just bored. When the time came to head back to school, I said screw it and headed to Seattle. Port Angeles was a bore and I needed more if I wanted to something to fill my attention long enough so that I wouldn't be worried about Bella.

* * *

Bella POV

I lied to Alice. Yes it's true, Bella Swan lied. I don't think she believed it either, but she let me be and left out of the house. After I hugged her in front of Jessica she was really mad. She pulled me to the side of the lockers when Lauren Mallory left.

"_Bella, I understand sinning and baring a child is a great mistake. But hanging out with one who is totally against God… Bella do you want to go to hell?" I shook my head. I knew they have people in the world who were homophobes, but seriously, did I have to have this conversation now. I was sleepy and tired from getting home late last night and then Renesmee started crying halfway through her sleep._

"_Look, she's my friend, Jessica. A friend, she's not going to turn me into some…"_

"_God hating hooker?"_

"_I would never put it that way." I said softly._

"_You stay away from her Bella Swan. She is a horrible influence. I would hate for Miss and Mr. Cullen to find out about the horrible person and her influence upon you. Please Bella… I don't want to lose a good friend. I think of you as someone I can tell secrets to, you know the ones between just me and God. I wouldn't want to lose you to the dark side." I nodded a little. "Promise me."_

"_I promise." I said crossing my fingers behind my back._

And she didn't make it any easier for me when Alice asked me to come with her to lunch. Jessica stood next to me and it felt as if she was breathing down my neck. I made up a quick lie, but as it came out, it sounded more like a question. I knew that at least in English class I could tell Alice what's really going on. Not that I was worried about my family knowing about Alice. They already did, but I didn't want bad blood. With anyone.

But she didn't show up for class. I know she wasn't late because she always showed up to English early so she talk to me about her newest shopping spree of 'magically fashion wonder' as she put it in her words. This worried me. Was she upset. I wouldn't get the chance to question it, since Jessica took Alice's place next to me. "Hi friend." She said in a cheery voice. "Oh my gosh, I have the best news ever. I managed to get Amanda kicked off the squad from one bad drunken incident and now they're looking for another cheerleader." She said. "And I think you would be a perfect cheerleader. But we have to hurry. After school today."

"I don't know, Alice and I, we have to pick up Renesmee and…"

"Please? Oh Bella, please?" I sighed and nodded.

"I'll talk to Emmett after class."

"Oh goody!" She said and for the rest of the class she was quiet. When class was over, I found Emmett walking Rosalie to her next class.

"Emmett can you pick up Renesmee?"

"What happened to you and Alice picking her up?"

"She's busy and not here right now and I can't walk there without being late and if I'm late again." He scratched the back of his head.

"Sure we'll pick her up. Do you want us to…"

"I'll pick her up from the big house." I said. I hugged him quickly and then walked off next to Jessica.

* * *

Alice POV

There wasn't really much to do. Bars were empty, night clubs were closed, and I'd promised Bella I'd stay off drugs when we talked on the phone one time. I wasn't about to go back on the promise. I drove silently back to Forks and to school to pick up Bella, for I had forgotten that I told Bella I'd drive her home to pick up Renesmee some time during last night. I walked around the near empty building (not realizing it was after school until I looked at my cell phone). I found her in the gym with the cheerleaders.

"See, I told you Bella would be the best bet for our cheerleading squad. She's tiny enough so we can throw her." Jessica said quickly. I whistled a little bit and looked and all the girls looked at me. I winked at Bella and motioned for her to come over. She looked at the girls and then at the clock.

"I got to go. But I have the physical papers and the insurance. I'll get Esme to sign them and stuff and get Carlisle to do the physical." She said. She ran over to me and I grabbed her arm and walked quickly to the car.

"Cheerleading? Really?" I asked.

"I'm not getting the stuff signed." She said. "Just thanks for coming when you did. I was about to have a break down." She said. I nodded and drove the car. "Emmett picked up Renesmee for me, so we have to go get her." I nodded. "I want to explain to you about what happened at lunch."

"You mean the obvious lie towards me. Don't worry, no need."

"You skipped the rest of school. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"To late." I said turning a corner.

"It's just that Jessica made me promise to not hang out with you. And I didn't want any bad blood and she was right there." Jessica. I stopped and Bella nearly crashed into the window. "Hey!"

"Fuck Jessica!" I yelled. "This is fucking high school and if you are forgetting she was my first girlfriend!" My voice got softer. "If anything I thought you wouldn't want to have bad blood with me."

"You… I…" I started the car back up and drove. "I'm sorry." I scoffed. "Will you still come on Friday?"

* * *

Bella POV

Why was this so hard? I just wanted to make her happy so she wouldn't be mad at me. I didn't like this. I sat back when she didn't answer. "Did you here me?"

"Yeah, I heard you." She said. Finally after some time. "I don't know."

"Don't be mad." I said. She didn't say anything. "Stop the car!" I yelled. She stopped and I nearly hit the glass again.

"What!" She yelled. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips to hers quickly, hoping that would make her forgive me. She silently grabbed onto my waist and pressed me to her as we made out in the car. Yes, I made out with a girl. For my first time I wanted it to happen(**Remember, she couldn't remember anything that happened the first time they made out and the second was forcefully by Alice**), that I remember, I made out with a girl. And yes I liked it.

Finally I pulled back. "Are you still angry with me?" She shook her head. "Will you come on Friday?" She nodded excitedly and drove quickly to the house, where Emmett was outside with Renesmee already. I ran over to her and hugged her. "Hey Baby, how are you?"

"Uncle Emmy sang Hannah Montana in the car!" She said laughing.

"Really now? Did he know all the words?" I asked.

"Surprisingly." Rosalie said. I laughed.

"Okay then…" I said. He scoffed.

"Hannah Montana is like the best singer of our age."

"Really Emmett?" I said raising an eye brow. He just shook his head a little and I laughed. I buckled up Renesmee in her car seat and we quietly drove to Tanya's apartment. I grabbed my stuff and Renesmee. "See you tomorrow." I said. She nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. We quickly got up to the apartment and it was empty, as I thought it would be. Living with two doctors, it was to be expected. "Okay, so what do you want to do squirt?"

"Um… let's watch Mulan!" She said. Mulan was her favorite movie and not Mulan 2, just strictly Mulan.

"Okay, well what do you want to eat?" I asked. She shrugged.

"How about pizza? I'll order some okay?" She nodded, though I knew at her young age all she heard was pizza. "Go get the Mulan CD." She ran out of the kitchen and I grabbed the phone. I dialed the number and ordered a medium pizza while my child did dances around on the floor to her own special Mulan song. I loved her creativity and her innocence. As I waited for the pizza, I decided to change out of my clothes and into something more comfortable.

I quickly changed into a large shirt and shorts and padded back in the room, with Renesmee on my hip. "MULAN!" She yelled out with a smile on her face.

"Shh, you can't yell. We have neighbors." She did the oh sign and smiled. I slipped the DVD in the player and snuggled up to Renesmee as we watched the opening credits of Mulan. A knock on the door had me up with a twenty in my hand. Who do I open the door to find. "Edward." I said.

"Hey Bella." He said. I looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

"You." He whispered. He tried to step in and I pushed him out.

"You can't come in. I'm alone with Renesmee."

"Can you at least step outside for a little while." I shook my head.

"Make this quick, what exactly do you want?"

"You!" He said hugging me. I pushed him a little.

"Off!" I said. "Look you can't just come to Tanya's apartment and then ask to come in or step outside, now you need to leave-now!" I said. He looked down and then sighed. "Can I talk to you at school tomorrow?"

"If I'm not busy." I whispered quickly. I pushed him and closed the door grabbing my hair in frustration. Could I not go one day without drama. I looked at Renesmee and she singing along to a song. She's only three… my god this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thursday (Bella POV)

My day went good until my free period. See I had my free period with Alice and Edward. Well Alice skipped and no teacher really had the balls to tell her to go back to class. At least I didn't have this class with Jessica. I don't think I could deal with that. I laid my head on Alice's lap and we talked. "So what did you do last night?" She asked. I smiled a little.

"Watched Mulan and ate pizza and then talked Carlisle into coming over to the old house so he could pick up a real home cooked meal. You?"

"I played dress up with Cynthia and then got yelled at by mom for letting Cynthia ruin her one of a kind D&G." She said. "So you had to convince Carlisle?"

"He can't cook, Tanya cares about her patients too much so she spends most of the time at the hospital with this little girl named Tanya and she can't cook either and there house is to small for me to want to release my full potential."

"Are you sure you don't want to be a chef?"

"It's my seconds choice." I said. She giggled.

"How's Renesmee doing?"

"Happy, like any three year old."

"You have the best child ever." She said. I nodded and shrugged. "So I can still come over tomorrow."

"Yeah, if you want to." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, after yesterday, I think I want to." I lightly slapped her and she pretended to be upset. I grabbed her hand and quickly kissed it and she looked back down at me. "No PDA Ms. Swan." She said slapping my hand away. We talked more when Edward came over. He looked at me and then at Alice and quickly glared at me, but focused on glaring at Alice more.

"Hey what do you want?" I asked waving my hand in his face. He looked down and smiled a bit.

"Yesterday you said we could talk when you were free. I was wondering if we could talk now?" I looked up at Alice.

"Talk." I said. "Anything you can say to me, Alice can here." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'd like to take you on a date tomorrow night. I've already asked Esme and Jane and they both said it was okay."

"It's not Esme and Jane's choice is it?" Alice said. I put my hand over her mouth.

"What she means is that I have other plans that night and I don't really like you going behind my back, besides, technically speaking, my legal guardians are Charlie and Renee." I said. "I just don't live with Charlie."

"Oh." He said dryly. "Well how about Saturday."

"Carlisle is going to try to adopt me. We need to talk to his lawyers."

"Oh, well Sunday?"

"I'm hanging out with Alice."

"Oh." He said again. "Well I have to go pick my face up off the ground." He said.

"I think it's by Jasper." Alice yelled as he walked away. I laughed and turned to hide in his stomach.

"Please tell me when he's not looking at me." I said giggling. I knew I hurt his feelings, but he hurt me just as bad.

"He's not looking." I looked up and turned around and saw him staring-no glaring at us. "It's more like a death stare sort of thing." She said with a laugh. I put my face back in her stomach and pressed it there and she laughed. "That tickles." She said laughing some more. "Stop seriously." She said grabbing my face. "I feel like I'm fourteen when you do that. Nobody tickles me anymore."

"Oh I'm a nobody then?"

"Yup." She said smiling. I smacked her wrist lightly. "You just want to give me another kiss." She said in a mock accusing tone. I giggled and hid my face in her stomach. Like her, I felt fourteen again.

* * *

Alice POV (Friday)

School was a bore, and my short amount of time with Bella was filled with test and her having to eat because apparently Jasper wanted to sit with me to discuss our relationship. Basically I said it never going to happen and he said okay. I drove Bella home and when Renesmee wasn't looking kissed her hand. Now it was time to look beautiful. I straightened my hair, but on this bright red dress and matching red heels and put on the cutest pair of red boy shorts and a push up bra. I twirled around in my mirror and smiled. I looked presentable. And with moments to spare.

I walked over to the Cullen house and Bella was sitting outside with Renesmee in her lap. "She's about to go to sleep. Let me put her up and then we'll eat." She said. I saw she wore a blue dress, jeans, and converse. I found that odd, but then again, it was Bella. We walked in and I closed and locked the door behind me. She walked upstairs and came down a few minutes later with a smile on her face. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the kitchen. Two plates were set out for us and she pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and she sat across from me. "Lets see we have fajita's with all the fillings, homemade French fries, and soup."

"What a lovely dinner."

"Yeah I went around the world." She said with a smile. I loved seeing her smile. It was like a whole new light. We ate and talked. We debated on love and life. We argued about which Fantastic Four movie was better. I said one, she was convinced two. We laughed together and I laughed so much my face turned red and she that I was the color of my dress. "So would you like to watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"Up." She said. I smiled. Hanging with her kid a lot has made her like kids movies. Another little tick, something that made me want the Bella Diaries even more. I'd been taking it out and looking at it every now and then, but then I would put it back and then tell myself, 'You need to get her by yourself.' Was I crazy? Insane to be exact but in some way I felt guilty for almost stalking Bella.

"Isn't that a kids movie?"

"Hey I like that movie." She said. She grabbed my hand and walked me up into her room where Bella had pillows all over the floor and a large quilt blanket.

I kicked off my shoes and sat on the floor grabbing her down with me. She smiled and sat down next to me and tugged off her shoes. She turned the DVD player on and we watched up until it went off. Finally after up she looked towards me. "It's a nice movie."

"Edward wouldn't let me watch Up with him." She said looking down. I grabbed her face and looked directly in my eyes.

"If you wanted to watch telletubbies I would watch it with you. I'm not going to stop you from doing anything." I sighed and kissed her lightly, her hands grasping onto my hips lightly. My arms snaked around her neck and we kissed for a little while before she pulled back.

"Second date and we're already making out on a daily basis." She said. I smiled at her giggling.

"We are an awkward pair of people, I must admit."

"You're the only person who doesn't make me sad." She said leaning into me a little more. "When I first kissed Edward, when you caught me that time, I cried."

"I know. Anything that reminds you James. I don't remind you of James?" I asked. She shook her head.

"James had long shaggy blond hair, and he had this, _I'm always dirty _feel to him. He was strong, way stronger than you, like he could hold me up with one hand for cheerleading and he was gruff. Scruffy, a wonderful real man type of guy. You your pretty, clean, petite, nice and pale skinned. A girl. Nothing that you do, reminds me of James and that's what I like about you." She said. I hid my face in her chest.

"I'm petite." I mumbled.

"Very much so." She laughed. I looked up at her and smiled. She was beautiful when she laughed. "Come on, you can spend the night. I don't want to be alone." She said. And she wasn't. She would never be.

* * *

_**Dang, My chapters are getting scrawny. Alls well I suppose. Great chappies coming up so be super duper happy!**_


	11. AN:1

**A/N: Okay, I swore to myself I would never right one of these but here we go. I've realized how un-simple this story is and I have a few options right now, which I will put as a poll on my page. I've run out of idea's and I don't want to abandon this story so for the first part, I need idea's from my faithful readers. Any will do. I don't care if it involves killing off a character, but remember, this is a Bella and Alice story. Two, I can discontinue this story and rewrite it in a more simple format. Three, I can completely discontinue this story and never write it again. So please, I need help and your guidance.**

**To my loving fans, Jo-Jo Sinful.**


End file.
